Black Rock Shooter: Beyond Boundaries
by NinjaBuddyYin
Summary: The hunt rises and new trouble stirs. A mysterious girl that calls herself a nobody goes to prevent an end for everyone. Why does she keep living on? She has an objective and she will go beyond boundaries to ensure it. A continuation of the Black Rock Shooter anime. There's also multiple "other anime" references. The first two eps are slow,but I swear things are getting better!
1. Prologue

**Here's the Prologue~It starts around the end of episode 6 or near episode 7 Of the anime.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime. BRS belongs to huke/Ordet/etc...

**April 12, 2012 8:00 P.M**

In the otherworld:

A purple-black portal opened up. A black hooded figure stepped out onto the gray world. Her dark gray jacket trailed behind as the wind blew through her. She swished her tail side to side as she looked around…

_Where's everyone? There were thousands of others…._

She turned to the abyss behind her and jumped down to the bottom. She summoned her scythe and with a pull of a trigger, she plunged the blade into the side of the wall to slow down her fall until she could land safely. Adjusting her eyes in the darkness, she was shocked to see all the corpses piled up almost everywhere in her world. Staring at one of the maimed corpses, she started to breathe heavily.

_What's going on?_

"_You…goddamn murderer…." A voice echoed._

The hooded figure immediately shook the voice away…Then another different voice came in her head.

"_**Hey. Keep your head on. Ignore that past already. Look around will ya? This place has changed quite a bit since you last came here."**_

With a nod, she surveyed her surroundings.

_Just corpses everywhere…They shouldn't be dead…no matter what…Something that doesn't belong in this world killed them…How?_

She dashed through the dead bodies until she stopped at a peculiar figure. A pale skinned one wearing a dress with black and white tones. There's a large spiked crown on her beheaded head. The hooded figure moved closer and saw pieces of her legs and dangling wheels. Chariot.

_She was killed recently…I can still revive her…_

She looked around and saw another figure. This one wore a bridal veil over her head along with large horns. Dead Master. She walked towards her and put her hand on her head.

_This one too….also just killed…I can save the both of them…_

She turned towards the other corpses.

_The others…were dead for so long…I can't help them._

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

News:

_There has been a small amount of gang activity active in other areas far outside the Kyoto area. Please be cautious. Now tomorrow's weather forecast will be sunny with a slight chance of-_

The TV turned off.

"(sigh) what's going on now a days…" murmured Mrs. Kuroi. She looked at the time. "Mato should be home by now…What's keeping her?"

"She's probably out with her friend again…" mumbled Hiro as he climbed up the stairs to bed.

April 13, 2012 7:00 A.M (morning)

At School:

"_It feels like someone is in great pain right now…The exact feeling is eluding me, but perhaps that's for the best."_ thought Yomi as she quietly worked on her new bracelet. Students continued their conversations around her but she ignored them.

"Have you heard about the gangs on the news last night?"

"Yea, do you think they'll come to this area?"

"I don't know…the groups spread out in other areas…"

Sensei walked in and turned herself to the front of the class.

"May I have your attention please?" The chattering quieted down.

"Does anyone know of Kuroi's whereabouts?" She continued.

"She isn't on the school grounds?" replied a student.

"I just received a phone call from her mother. She hasn't returned home since yesterday."

Murmurs arose…

"She hasn't been home? What do you mean? Did she run away?"

"No way..."

"A kidnapping?"

"Did the gangs get her?"

Sensei finally had enough. "Hey, be quiet. Enough chit-chat! Silence! Silence!"

The hooded figure put the two bodies side to side. She already reattached the head of Chariot and repaired her legs and wheels. She started with Dead Master by putting her hand on her head. A static erupted through her.

_Wake up…_

…

Yomi suddenly stood up and ran out of class. Kagari turned and watched in confusion.

"Yomi?"

She turned to Yomi's desk and noticed an unfinished bracelet…It was red and blue…

Yomi continued to run through the hallways…panting…

"_Kuroi Mato. We were placed in the same class in middle school. Nothing more. Or is there"?_ She thought to herself, vaguely recollecting her faint memories of Mato. _"If not…-"_

_Wake up! _The hooded figure pushed through her again.

A sudden pain shot through her chest_. She grabbed it with her hand and held it in._

"_Why does it hurt so much?"_

...

A kid turned his attention outside the window. Everyone else followed.

"Look at that!"

"Whoa, it's the cops."

"This must be a pretty big deal."

The hooded figure turned to the one with wheels and did the same thing to Chariot.

_Hey...get up!_

Pain suddenly shot through Kagari. She knelt down.

"Kagari?" questioned one of her friends.

"Pain" she mumbled back. "Someone's in pain."

Chariot turned from gray to yellow, her original color. The hooded figure nodded to herself.

_The rest is up to your counterpart, wheeled one…_

She sent Chariot back to her world through her shadowy portal. She turned to Dead Master.

_Still not up yet? Her counterpart must be stubborn…._

She heard gunshots and explosions above her from the distance.

_I better hurry then…_

She put her hand on Dead Master's head again and sent another jolt of lost memories back to its human counterpart.

_Wake up. You have a friend that needs help right now. Her name…is Kuroi Mato…._

Back in the art room, Yomi went to her painting of Mato. She slowly put her finger on it. Right as she she touched the canvas a huge amount of pain shot through her chest. Short burst of images of Mato came through her head. Clenching her chest, Yomi stumbled backwards and ran to the top of the school.

"_I don't want to think about it! It hurts! Even though it hurts!" She_ thought to herself panting.

_Takanashi? W-Wow, that's a name for smart people!_

"_Stop! You…." _She knelt down.

_Let's go have fun! Let's see lots of different things!_

"You are my…" Her hand stopped trembling.

_I'm not leaving without you!_

"You are my friend…Mato" Yomi finally realized._ Mato!_

She stood up and ran…

"_Why did I …"_

towards her friend…

"_forget Mato?"_

_Mato!_ It echoed all the way to the other side.

_Mato!_

Dead Master's eyes twitched open.

_H-Huh? I…came… back?_

"You finally awake?"

She turned towards the unfamiliar voice. "You brought me back?"

"You brought yourself back…or maybe your counterpart did…either way…all I did was… give you a little push." The hooded figure shrugged.

Dead Master nodded." I have to go. There's someone I need to help!"

She started to get up slowly but stumbled. The hooded figure caught her arm on time.

"I guess...I can help you one more time."

She opened up a portal next to her and started to help Dead Master towards it; however, Dead Master paused. "Wait, why are you helping me?"

The hooded figure thought for a while.

" I…don't know…"

"Who are you then?"

"I'm not important. "

She threw Dead Master the portal back to her world. "W-Wait!" She shouted before disappearing into the shadows.

The hooded figure turned around and retrieved the scythe.

_Must be hers…_

She tossed the scythe into the portal after her.

She shifted her destination to the center of the explosions and gunfire and entered through her portal.

She came in a middle of a heated battle between Insane Black Rock shooter and Yuu (as STR). The hooded figure immediately hid behind a block piece as far away as see can but kept her distance enough to witness what's going on.

"I'm sorry…Mato." Yuu's voice echoed to where Mato was.

"Yuu?"

"I wanted to save you from within Black Rock Shooter, but that's beyond my ability."

"Yuu? What are you doing?" Mato continued.

Strength walked towards a huge pit.

"It's unbearable to think of killing you with my own hands."

"What are you saying, Yuu?!" yelled Mato.

"Thank you, my dear friend." She murmured, giving her last farewell.

She took a breath then stepped off the edge of the cliff.

Her decent brought forth pain. Strength was prepared to die to save the one she loved most in both worlds from the hurt that had been haunting her for so long, Yuu. She let herself crack as she fell deeper and closer to her death.

"ACK!" Yuu stopped as pain erupted in her heart.

Her 2nd set of ogre arms went out of Yuu's control and grabbed her other arms away from Insane Black Rock Shooter.

Mato continued to scream for Strength, desperate to know what's going on with her.

"What happened, Yuu? Answer me, Yuu!"

"I am the embodiment of Yuu's thoughts. If I disappear, her pain should disappear, too."

_A human switched places with her otherself? _The hooded figure continued to watch from the distance.

Yuu struggled to gain control of her arms, but they continued to wrap around her, prevent her from moving. Cracks appeared on them as they start to shatter away.

"Once her pain is gone, she won't be able to stay here."

Insane BRS took this opportunity to return her lance and sliced off Yuu's hands; she then aimed her lance on Yuu's neck.

"Don't…S-Stop!" Yuu cried with her eyes wide and fearful. "I don't want to go back to reality!"

Insane BRS readied the lance on her neck. Yuu was helpless without her ogre arms to protect herself with.

"NO!"

"Oh no…!" Strength gasped as she realized Yuu was going to be killed before she could die.

_If that human dies in here, she will die in the human world too. I can't let that happen._ The hooded figure thought as she poised herself to defend Yuu but stopped.

"You can't, please don't do it!"

Insane BRS raised her lance ready to behead Yuu.

"I won't let you!" Mato yelled determinedly. "Yuu…is my friend!"

Mato's inner world inside Insane BRS churned wildly like a tornado. The gloomy atmosphere replaced by a blue light that swallowed everything. A blast that swallowed both Insane BRS and Yuu quickly dispersed…to nothing.

_They disappeared…yet there's still a presence here…_

The hooded figure came out of hiding and scouted the area tracing the weak presence to its source; she stopped at a certain spot and held her right arm out and concentrated.

_That girl's arm…I can replicate it…recreate it..._

A shadowy aura surrounded her arm and shaped itself. The aura dissipated revealing a replica of the ogre arm. It didn't have all the specific parts, just the basic shape of it. It looked more like a hammer…

_It's not an exact copy, but it will do._

She raised her replicated ogre arm high and smashed the tiles on the blocks away revealing another peculiar figure. This one had long curved horns, and her color was obviously red.

_Black Gold Saw? What is she doing here?_

The hooded figure set her hand on Black Gold Saw's head.

_She's still alive…she needs to go back to her world…_

She opened up a portal to Black Gold Saw's world and went in dragging her body along with her.

Yuu's eyes opened to a world of gray, her world. The wind blew at her hair and kicked up debris, but she paid no attention. She only looked at her hands, her human hands, and sighed. There was a crackling noise followed by light, teetering footsteps, and she turned to it.

Strength was on her bare feet, just scarcely able to stand as her body was cracked and chipped in numerous places. Yuu ran to her in tears.

"Strength, how could you?" Yuu grabbed on to Strength's legs sobbing.

"Why would you do that?! If you disappear, I…I have to go back there. I don't want to... Why? I'll be all alone. I don't have anywhere to go back to!"

Strength looked down at her counterpart. "Alone?...It was Mato…who saved you…"

Her world trembled as the cube began rotating out of control.

Strength held Yuu into her arms and jumped up to the surface…

The hooded figure hoisted Black Gold Saw against a broken pillar. She put her hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Black Gold Saw….hey….wake up…."

Black Gold Saw shifted then blinked her eyes opened and gasped.

"Y-you! You are from…back then." She sighed. "You returned…"

The hooded figure nodded." I know…it has been many years…"

"That girl…cut off my connection with my counterpart…Can you re-establish it?"

"I can…but not now…quickly tell me what happened prior to this ongoing battle and how you and your counterpart connected."

Black Gold saw nodded. "Years after you left, another girl who already established a connection with her otherself forcibly set a connection between me and my human counterpart."

"Was it that girl with the huge arms?"

"Yes."

The hooded figure nodded. "Go on."

"My human counterpart made a promise to her friend…to protect her…even when her friend forced her way to this world leaving her otherself in the human world. She was so determined to keep her promise. She went as far as influencing other girls to awaken their otherselves in order to get rid of Black Rock Shooter… but they were no match to her."

"Who's Black Rock Shooter? The purple one with the huge cannon lance?" She swished her hooked tail side to side questioningly.

"Yes, but she turned insane after her human counterpart witnessed the death of the otherself, Dead Master, of her precious friend."

"Dead Master?"

"She's the green otherself with horns that wields a scythe."

The hooded figure nodded. "All this trouble began with the girl with the huge arms and your human counterpart correct?"

"Well, it all started after Black Rock Shooter came into this world…..but other than that yes…" Black Gold Saw nodded.

The hooded figure thought for a while and then turned back to Black Gold Saw. "I'm leaving your connection with your human counterpart disconnected. Please understand this. This is not a permanent thing. I will reconnect you two when the right time comes."

"Yes, of course…I understand"

"I will also disconnect the connection between the girl with the huge arms and her counterpart."

"And Black Rock Shooter?"

"When this mess is over, I need you to watch her. Her connection with her counterpart will also be severed."

"Right. You revived Dead Master and Chariot correct? Can you bring back one more? She's over there" Out of all the fallen hooded figures, she pointed to a beheaded one in the open.

The hooded figure cock her head puzzled. "Why? She's just a meager one…"

"That one…is special…I feel hidden power from her…"

The hooded figure bent down and put her head on the little one's body.

_She's right…she does…_

She reattached the head and set her hand on her head sending a quick shock of electric current in her.

_Hey, wake up…_

…

In the school gym, Arata had tears flowing from her eyes as the other girls did their practice. Her lost memories flashed in her mind.

"_Ehh? Kohachi, is that for a boy?"_

_Blushing. "N-No! It's…umm…."_

_One of the girls smirked." Ah, I got it, it's for that boy in class three isn't it?" she said with a grin._

"_Aghhh! You!"_

"That's right…Taku…" Arata realized as more tears fell.

…

The hooded figure nodded. The other little hooded figures rose as well.

"You brought them back too? Why?" said Black Gold Saw

"Everyone born into this world have potential…just like this one. There's always a chance that they have a huge part in the future." nodding to the little hooded figure struggling to stand.

A shimmering light fell onto the world; eyes turned to it. There was a single star…its bright light casted to all worlds, unwavering. Black Gold Saw pondered on the star and smiled as she raised her hands to it.

"_We have no feelings, but we all have something important to us…"_

Her world gathered together and unleashed itself to that star in the sky.

"_Those kids who are so important to us…are in tears. It hurts…our significant…significant wounds…"_

…

Chariot finally awakened in her world and turned her attention to that bright star in the sky. She just shrugged with a smile and raised her hands high as her world too, erupted to the sky.

…

The rotating cube and Strength's world began to spin faster twisting and connecting itself. Yuu clung to Strength tightly.

"Strength!" she cried scared not knowing what's going on around her.

Strength watched as everyone's worlds came together from the single portal in the middle of her cube.

"Everyone is…Come on!"

She carried Yuu in her arms and flew into the portal. As they descended, colors swirled around them. Yuu just continued to hold tight onto Strength.

…

Dead Master gathered herself in her world and let a smile across her face. She looked to the star in the sky_._

_Let's go._

She raised her hand high and allowed her world to be sucked away, taking her along with it.

…

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mato shouted as she was in the middle of a shooting barrage between her and Insane BRS.

Mato's gattling gun wore out and dissembled itself as Insane BRS continued her attack.

The sky above her cracked open, and worlds of different colors broke through merging together.

"Everyone…" she whispered.

She clenched her fists and glared at Insane BRS. "Black Rock Shooter! I will hurt you!"

A blue flame burst in her eye. "I'll keep hurting you, over and over!"

She started walking in Insane BRS's direction ignoring all the bullets whizzing past her.

…

In the shadows, a large beast stirred.

**Hmm?**

_Something wrong? The hooded figure asked._

_**It's….nothing….ignore me….**_

_Ok…._

_**This feeling….it's nothing….just in my head…**_

…

Mato held out her arm and the light from all worlds swirled around it forming itself into a large cannon. Having all its parts and mechanics into place, the huge cannon charged itself up mixing the colors inside it. Insane BRS only stared at the colors until Mato finally pulled the trigger. Huge bursts of colors released into a rainbow and blasted away the remnants of what Insane BRS was left.

The otherselves' worlds poured into the world, mixing themselves like paint swirling at the center.

The worlds became one. Outside, the cube finally completed itself and exploded in a bright blast of white light.

The blast cleared away leaving a whole new world. A world of white, a world created from the merging of other worlds, a world started anew…

Mato groaned as she woke. She slowly got up and looked around. In the distance lay Strength and Yuu, both unconscious.

"Yuu!" Mato exclaimed running toward Strength's body. As she knelt down, Strength stirred awake and smiled to her friend.

"Say my real name…" She whispered.

Mato stiffened and then looked at her. "Yuu-…uhh…Strength-"

"-Strength!"

Yuu crawled over to her otherself and held onto Strength. "No! You can't die! I can't live there! …I won't make it in the real world! The real world is just…too painful!

"It's ok…Yuu. It'll be alright…" murmured Strength.

Yuu and Mato turned their attention to where the otherselves are standing: Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, her little hooded figures, Chariot…and Black Rock Shooter. The hooded figure waited in the distance hidden from view.

"You won't be alone…Saya is there, Mato is there too…I'm sure you'll make tons of friends…."

Yuu turned to Mato, and Mato smiled and nodded back to her.

"Hey, look over there, Yuu. Our worlds have become one. And if worlds can become one, our hearts can as well…"

Yuu wasn't convinced and started sobbing.

"But…I just can't do it! No one would ever…be my friend!"

Strength reached her hand onto Yuu's cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Yuu, I am the embodiment of your thoughts. I fought for you without any feelings on my own…But...it's more than that. None of us…had feelings. We only acted on our instincts, but that's why we could never fight for someone we hate…We love you all…so much. We want to protect you. We never want to see you hurt or in pain…We love all of you…That's why we fought for you in the first place."

Mato took a glance back at Black Rock Shooter.

"We love you…all so much…" She said.

Yuu continued to cry as Strength wiped her tears again. "I love you too much to lie to you, Yuu. The real world is wonderful! You just have to trust me…"

Strength's hand grew weak and fell as the cracks and fractures on her body became worse. Yuu grabbed her hand desperately for her to hang on.

"Strength!" she cried in despair.

"Mato…"

Mato looked down on Strength unable to find the words to say anything.

"Thank you, Mato. You taught me so much. You made that world beautiful for me.."

Strength's vision started to blur and her body continued to crack even more.

"Strength!"

"You taught me about what it was like to walk home with my dear friend, that even though life is short, it's still precious. You taught me how sweet popsicles were…You taught me how vivid the sunset can be when you're with a friend…"

Tears flowed out of Mato's eyes.

"Mato…we'll always be friends, won't we?"

"Of course we will! Don't be stupid, Yuu!" Mato cried out more.

Strength smiled and closed her eyes…letting out her last breath…

"Strength!" Yuu screamed as Strength's hand shattered in her grasp.

The rest of strength's body shattered away in a twinkle of many colors into the bright sky.

Mato's heart sank and all she could do was throw her head to the sky and cry "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The colors glimmered and shined as they floated into the sky, painting it like a canvas of many different colors together.

_They stayed long enough…They need to go back…_Murmured the hooded figure.

She sent a cloud that started enveloping Yuu in a shadowy darkness. It whirled around her.

"Strength…" She murmured as she faded away with the shadow…heading towards the reality of the real world.

_Now, the other kid…_ the hooded figure prepared herself to do the same thing to Mato.

_Wait…_She froze and watched as Black Rock Shooter walked up to Mato.

Mato stood up in front of her otherself. The two gazed at each other for quite a while.

"Black Rock Shoot-" She was stopped as Black Rock Shooter suddenly embraced her. Mato froze in shock.

Black Rock Shooter finally pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you…" She whispered" I will always fight for you…"

Mato watched in awe as she saw Black Rock Shooter and the worlds around her fade away.

_Black Rock Shooter...I will fight too..._

Black Rock Shooter continued to watch until she could no longer see Mato's silhouette. She finally turned to the hooded figure as she descended from a cliff.

"Black Rock Shooter, after all the mess you and the otherselves caused in this world, the link you and your counterparts had will be closed. Time will come for them to be needed again."

"Will I see Mato again?" asked Black Rock Shooter.

The hooded figure nodded and walked towards Strength's remains.

...

Yuu opened her eyes in a dark room.

_back in reality..._

She turned to her side disappointedly and saw Saya smiling with her tears welling up.

Saya had missed her friend so much that she held Yuu in a tight embrace and wept joyfully over her. Yuu stayed silent and then quickly sat up and looked around her as if she was looking for someone.

But she was only alone with Saya.

_Strength..._ she thought looking down.

...

(Scene of Mato apologizing to Yomi)

(They hug and cry on each other)

(Can I please skip this? You guys watched the anime already!)

The next morning...

Mato woke up feeling refreshed with a smile on her face.

_**Brilliant colors, Warm colors, Sparkling colors...**_

She leaped from her bed and took her Colorful Lil Bird book back on the shelf.

_Hope I don't have to see that book again in a long while_... She thought as she went downstairs to the breakfast table.

"Whoa! Amazing! You woke up on your own for once" Hiro was astonished.

"Oh can it!" she shouted back at him.

"You both eat up and finish getting ready!" scolded Mrs. Kuroi.

"But Hiro starte-"

"Mato, you are still grounded!"

"What?!" Mato stood up.

"I do this because I love you! Do you know how worried I was when you went missing? All you did was run off with your friend into the sunset, and you didn't even bother to pick up my calls!"

Mato sighed "Mom, I know. It's not my fault that my cell phone ran out of battery! I should have called you when I was with Yomi."

She bit her lip since she knew that part of what she said was a lie.

_**Vile color, lonely colors, depressing colors.**_

Yomi stepped out of her house to meet Kagari who was waiting for her outside.

"Hi, Yomi!" Kagari waved to her.

"Morning, Kagari!" she waved back.

They both started heading towards school.

"Have a great day!" Mrs. Takanashi called out.

"We will!"

The walked out to a corner and waited until Mato came running and waving her arms.

"You're the last one this time!" Kagari smirked.

"Oh let's just go!" called Mato.

Yomi just chuckled lightly. "If you guys don't stop bickering, we won't make it to school."

_**It's not always a great place**_

Entering through the school gates, Mato ran between Arata and Taku and giggled at the couple. Arata just scowled and scolded her away!

"Just you wait! I'll make you run extra laps!"

In class, the teacher walked in with a smile and ushered in a new student. She walked in sadly hanging her head low.

Mato immediately recognized her, _Koutari Yuu_.

Yuu looked up and was surprised to see Mato smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

_**Still though…this world is beautiful!**_

_**My friends are here,**_

_**And we can laugh and all have fun together.**_

_**There are so many things happening, all in different colors.**_

_**Still, we'll take them all in…**_

_**And become wonderful people.**_

Mato and her friends walked home together as the sun began to set over the horizon coloring the sky in a warm orange glow.

_**We'll grow up…in this world.**_

In the bright, gray world, the hooded figure bent down towards a pile of dust that was once Strength and started digging around in it. She finally brought out a small spherical orb, Strength's core.

It was dim as if it was a small flame slowly dying away.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Black Rock Shooter narrowing her eyes.

"Just watch..." said the hooded figure calmly.

She held the core close to her face and blew fire over it. It engulfed the tiny fire and became one with it, fueling it, giving it strength. As if she was pouring life back into the dying flame. The little ball of fire now surrounded by bright orange flames shined and burned brightly.

The hooded figure slowly slid her hand away from Strength's burning core, allowing it to float in mid-air. She took a few steps back and watched while Black Rock Shooter, standing on a cliff, did the same.

The core hovered over Strength's dusty remains and started gathering itself. As if it was magnetized, the pile of dust levitated to the core and whirled around it, getting faster and faster. Soon, it got denser, taking shape of a humanoid figure. It finally solidified after the orange flash receded leaving behind the one we know well, Strength. Her ogre arms were the last to be completely formed.

There she was...standing still with her eyes still closed, her ogre arms nearly as big as her before.

_Strength...that's your name right? You still have a role in this world...Your counterpart still needs you…_

The hooded figure walked up to Strength. Putting her hand on Strength's head, she sent a shock of electricity through her, shaking her body a little. After the jolt, she began to see her body raise and fall, breathing.

_She's alive now..._

The hooded figure patted Strength's head and walked away entering through her portal…to the real world.

...

E-Eh? Yuu's body stiffened as if she was hit by a shock of electricity.

"Yuu, what's wrong?" asked Mato.

Yuu didn't know what was going on, but her chest felt unusually warm like something important once lost returned to her.

"Hey, you're crying!" said Yomi pointing to Yuu's cheek.

Yuu felt a tear. She was crying, but she didn't know why...

"You ok?" said Kagari concerned about her.

Yuu, looking at her new found friends, let out a small smile and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Yea…I'm alright."

Turning to the sunset, she put her hand on her heart.

_Strength…Arigato…_

…

Strength felt something…or someone pat her head…

Orange eyes opened to the world as if it was the first time opening them. She saw a flash of movement to the side; she quickly turned to it, but she only caught a short glimpse of the mysterious figure's symbol on her back, a black dragon.

_What was that?_ She thought to herself.

She shook her head and blinked a couple of times before she looked about in confusion.

_I…am here…again?_ _Didn't I…die?_

Then she stood straight and remembered everything prior to her death, even her counterpart…

_Koutari Yuu!_

She looked side to side…_Am I alone?_

"Watashi (I)" she murmured looking down.

"I'll keep fighting"

_Eh?_

She tensed and whirled around to the source of the voice and relaxed as she realized that it's just Black Rock Shooter. She sighed and smiled as she continued.

"I'll embrace the wounds…and continue fighting."

Strength took her eyes off her and looked towards the far distance tensing her arms.

_Yuu…I will always be here for you…because…_

She chuckled to herself.

_I love you so~_

A portal opened in the real world on a rooftop of a building. As the hooded figure stepped out of it, her clothes dispersed away like a sandy shadow, revealing a regular girl with a dark gray hoody jacket and black shorts. She stretched her arms and sighed.

_So much happened…_

She looked around the area.

_What should I do now?_

"_**Find a place to stay…You already found your target… that Koutari kid" **_said the voice in her head_**.**_

_Yea…_she nodded back.

"_**Look, the only thing you can do now is watch her. Go join her school…Know what school it is?"**_

She shook her head and jumped down from a building, landing perfectly and silently.

"_**Well, then…scout for her. She should be in a school around the Kyoto area…start there."**_

_What about the transcript?_

"_**What about it?"**_

_Doesn't it ask about your origin…age…and stuff like that? I'm not from this world…_

"_**Dammit! Fake it!"**_

She sighed and nodded…

"_**Might as well join in the next year….Before you do anything, you have to learn about the human world. Remember, it's different from our world. You're not used to societies like this."**_

_K…_

"_**Tch! Just go look for a place to live in for now! You will be here for quite a while!"**_

She nodded and started walking in a direction.

The beast inside her let out a huff.

"_**Honestly, what will you do without me…BK-201?"**_ He opened an eye.

BK-201 stopped walking.

_I don't like that name…Please refrain from calling me that…_

_Whatever the issue was today…there's certainly more to come in the future… _She thought to herself.

"_**Be prepared, kid."**_

She nodded and continued walking as she looked up at the full moon.

_It's really pretty tonight…It makes me feel…warm for some reason._

"_**That's right…It's your first time seeing the moon eh? Our world didn't have one…We can watch it tonight."**_

_Koutari-kun…and those girls…This is just the beginning for them…Right, Kurama-kun?_

I'll write chapter one soon! For now, you can give me a review...if you want...


	2. Ep 1A: BK-201

Ok...When I wrote this to the 10th page on word doc, I decided to read what I had and...It's really short if you think about it. So, I'm going to make something like a "half episode." That's allowed right? There are always breaks in the middle in every anime...So from now on the episodes will go like : Episode 1A then Episode 1B (Like side A and side B). The title of this "anime"...I swear I'll change it...but I have a naming issue...T.T Gomen (sorry). So here's the first half of Episode 1: The New Girl (If I get a better name, I'll change it!) This will also follow the Japanese school schedule:

School year begins in April  
This is the rough schedule.  
1st semester 4/7 to 7/20  
Summer Vacation 7/21 to 8/31  
2nd semester 9/1 to 12/25  
Winter Vacation 12/26 to 1/7  
3rd semester 1/8 to 3/25  
Spring Vacation 3/26 to 4/6  
classes: from 8:30a.m. to 3:00 p.m. Monday to Friday.  
one class : 50 minutes

The school year in Japan is divided into three terms. The first term lasts from April to July, the second from September to December, and the third from January to March. There are final exams at the end of each term. There are also midterm exams in the first and second terms but not in the third, which is shorter than the other two.

The Opening for this will be: Shine Days by Girls Dead Monster (Youtube it) The reason I chose this is because of the meaning in the song and it fits well as an opening. I suggest that you read the english lyrics to this.

BRS and Kurama(just him as a character.) belong to their owners Huke/Ordet and Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto WILL NOT be in this anime. Therefore, not a crossover :P

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon shining its rays over the buildings. A time of a new day. Anyone would like to get up and start the day…except for one person. A young teen continued to sleep with her blanket over her head. Sleeping peacefully and quietly until her cell-phone rang.

(Brring! Brring!)

The blankets stirred for a while and then stopped.

(Brring! Brring!)

A moan sounded…

(Brring! Brring!)

"Alright!" shouted the cranky teen. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"What?!" she yelled in the phone.

"What do you mean what, Mato?" a voice shouted back.

Mato recognized the voice immediately, "Yuu?" Her voice back to normal.

"You have basketball practice you know! Now get up! I know you didn't even get out of bed yet."

"Wait what? Doesn't practice start at 9?"

"What are you talking about? It's 9 right now!"

Mato quickly looked at her digital clock. It was blinking 2:00 A.M.

Sighing, she held her cell phone back up to her face. "Did something happen last night?"

"Yea, Power went out over the whole Omiya area. A total blackout! There was like a huge lightning in the sky, but the weird thing was that there weren't any clouds or anything. The power came back just a few hours before I left. It was on the news."

"Well, I'm not an early waker…no wonder my alarm didn't go off..." Mato muttered letting off a yawn.

"Sooooo, up and at em, Mato! Practice is still here!" Yuu lowered her voice "If you don't come soon, Kohachi-senpai will make you run extra EXTRA laps~"

"Alright!" Mato hung up.

She checked her messages on her phone. There was from one, Yomi.

_Hey, don't forget about your basketball practice! Have fun!_

Mato let out a heavy sigh and quickly put on her gym clothes.

_Having basketball practice…on the first day of spring break…What was Kohachi-senpai thinking?_

She ran out the door and started heading towards school.

…

At gym, Yuu sighed.

That Mato….

"Hey Yuu!" Kohachi called. "Mato's comin right? We gotta have our ace here!"

"Yea, she's coming…running actually." She called back.

"Oh yea. Can you check on all the equipment we have? We need to know how much we have, what we are missing, what we need, and… all that good stuff. Make a list and show it to me first before sending it to the student council. Got it?" holding up a thumbs up sign.

"Uh, Kohachi-senpai. The president of the student council graduated. How about the principal?"

Kohachi thought for a while. "Not only the president. The vice and the secretary all graduated to high school. If the principal is here, send it to him instead. K?"

"Yes sir!" Yuu saluted.

"Yes MAAM!" she got Yuu in a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Sorry! Yes ma'am! Ow! Kohachi-senpai, that hurts!"

"Yuu, you are the new super manager now. That means I'm counting on you!" she said releasing Yuu.

"Hai! I'll do my best." Yuu rubbed her head.

Last year, since there was already a manager on the team, Yuu had to join the basketball team as a player. She sat out most of the time due to her height, so she helped the manager whenever she could until she just graduated a week ago. She learned as much as she could from her ranging from first aids to equipment maintenance, making her the perfect candidate to be the new manager.

"Ok! First thing's first. I have to get everything in our storage room out. It had to be organized anyway…"

Yuu started taking out carts and the empty bags first before handling the large heavy bins.

"I'm here!" Mayo shouted as she bolted in panting.

"What's up Mato? You came late!" said Yuu as she hoisted a large bin out of the storage room.

"Y-Yuu! Do you need help with that?" Mato was worried that the bin will collapse on her small body.

"No actually…I can manage this. Why?" She grunted

"Ah…Nothing" Mato said with a sigh.

_Getting her manly strength from the otherworld…_

She remembered after the graduation that all the underclassmen had to stack all the chairs. While most girls could only carry 2-3 chairs, Yuu managed to carry about 7-8 before the chairs started tipping over.

Mato shook the thought from her head.

"So how's being the manager again?" She asked.

"Again?" Yuu was confused.

Mato immediately held back realizing her mistake. "Sorry! That wasn't you; it was Stren- I mean. I'm sorr-"

"It's ok" Yuu interrupted lowering the bin to the ground. "It's reasonable for you to make that mistake since…'She' was your manager…after all…"

She lowered her head.

"If 'she' was still here, 'she' would still be the manager."

"Yuu, I'm sorry for bringing 'her' up!"

Yuu looked up and gave Mato a sad smile.

"It's ok…Mato…I know it happened in the past…I know I have to face it and let it go…but…" She started shaking.

"I don't mean it that way, but she's -" Mato frantically tried to cheer her up but failed.

"Sorry, Mato…I have to go to the bathroom…" she dashed away.

"Wait Yuu-"Mato started after her but was stopped by Kohachi.

"I was just looking for you, ace! How can you be this late?!" She shouted.

"Kohachi-senpai, hang on. Yuu-"

Kohachi got closer.

"Leave her be!" She lowered her voice for Mato. "She's just probably on her…umm…period."

Mato just sighed sadly.

"Why are you just standing there? Go run your laps! We have a practice match in 30 minutes!" She slapped Mato's back.

_I just hope Yuu's ok…I really need to watch what I say…_Mato thought to herself rubbing her back as she started running laps.

…

_I'm lost….too many hallways…_

BK-201 was walking around hopelessly in school.

"**_Idiot! How long does it take to find the damn office?!" _**grumbled Kurama.

_I'm looking for it…_

"**_You are just aimlessly walking around!"_**

BK-201 continued walking.

…

"**_Ask any students here. They should know where his office is."_**

"Where do I start then-"

She stopped as she heard a slam from the girls' bathroom in the hallways.

**_Here's a person. I'll be off! _**Kurama spirited away from her body and went into her iphone in her pocket.

_So complex…_

Her phone vibrated. A text.

**_Well? Get in there!_**

She put her phone away and started walking towards the source of the crying.

…

_Strength…I'm sorry! _Yuu started tearing up and clutching herself while sitting down in one of the stalls.

_If it wasn't for my foolishness, you would be still alive! It was my fault! Everything! _Tears rolled down her cheek as she sniffed.

She heard footsteps come in.

"You ok?" asked a dull voice.

Yuu sniffed but didn't say anything.

The footsteps got closer until they stopped right outside the stalls Yuu is in.

"Here…" A toilet roll was tossed over the stalls. Yuu quickly caught it.

"Need help?"

Yuu unrolled some toilet paper and wiped away her tears and blew into it.

"Just leave me alone…" She stifled.

BK-201 didn't say anything for a while.

"You're crying…"

"Just GO AWAY!" Yuu shouted as she pounded the stall door.

BK-201 kept calm and just leaned against the door.

"Temper…" she muttered.

Yuu cringed and felt guilt for slamming at the mysterious girl.

"I'm sorry for lashing at you like that…" Yuu quieted down. "It's just I had…a really good friend. She helped me whenever I was hurt. She was always there for me. But after she…left…I'll never be able to see her again." She blew her nose.

BK-201 took the time to think about what she just heard. She just looked down and put her hand on her chest.

"You'll see your friend again…"

…

_But Strength died… _she thought to herself mournfully.

_But because of her, I have friends now._ She stood up feeling a bit more determined than before.

"Hmm?"

"I'm alright now. I'm coming out."

"Wait-"

It was too late. Once Yuu unlocked the stall door, BK-201 immediately fell backwards.

"E-Eh sorry!" Yuu quickly said bowing her head. "Do you need help?" She reached down to her.

"Fine…" She picked herself up "I'm ok…"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Yuu's face was still pink from crying. She went over to one of the sinks and splashed water on her face.

After she dried herself, she turned to the other girl. She had on a dark hoodie jacket with headphones resting on her shoulders. All she saw on her face was a blank expression.

"U-umm…Do you need something from me?" She asked as she looked up.

"Principal's office…" BK-201 said emotionlessly holding up an envelope along with a couple of folded documents.

Yuu threw away the wet paper towels.

_Is that her usual face? Her eyes are so…empty…_ She pushed the thought away.

"Principal's office? Why do you need to be there for?"

"Registration…" she handed Yuu the documents.

Yuu took them and went through them. She just saw written records and information.

"Oh! You're going to be a new student in this school?"

She nodded.

"What year?"

"Second…"

"That's my grade!" Yuu got closer to BK-201. "What's your name?"

"Uh…umm…."BK-201 muttered nervously.

Yuu saw a name on the envelope. "BK-201? That's your name?" She gave a questioning look.

BK-201 nodded slowly.

_No kidding? What kind of name is that?_ She thought to herself.

"Well! I mean. It's just…a name I never heard before!"

"It's ok…I don't like my name either-"

"Where did you come from?" Yuu continued.

She wanted to know more about the new girl, but…

"Principal's office…" BK-201 muttered pointing to the documents.

"Oh! You're looking for his office? Do you need me to take you there?" She sniffed and then smiled.

BK-201 nodded.

"I'll take you there. Follow me ok?"

"K…"

Yuu started running but stopped immediately.

"Oh yea! I haven't introduced herself. I'm Koutari Yuu."

"K-Koutari?!" BK-201 widened her eyes a little in surprise.

"What? Something wrong?" Yuu tilted her head in confusion.

"N-nothing…" She mumbled shaking her head.

"Well, Come on, BK! This way!" Yuu ran out with BK following her.

_She called me BK… _BK-201 wondered to herself.

Her phone vibrated. Another text.

**_Hey! You found the Koutari kid!_**

She put the phone away and continued to follow Yuu.

_The two of them went left and right through the hallways, but Yuu finally led her to the principal's office._

"_Well, here's the office!" Yuu pointed to the door at a corner._

_It was near the front entrance the whole time…Kurama…_

BK-201 sighed.

Yuu looked at the time and panicked.

"Ah! I really have to go! Erm…Bye!" she waved and started running back to the gym.

_I hope Kohachi senpai's not mad at me!_

"Bye…" BK-201 waved back slowly. She then turned to the office and went in.

…

Yuu came into the gym during a practice match. Mato was drenched in sweat as she dribbled side to side dodging the other team's members. She reached the three-point mark and landed a swish.

"Alight! Game! Mato's side wins!" Kohachi announced. She turned and saw Yuu. "Finally here, Yuu! I can make my announcements!"

Kohachi stood on the bleachers while Yuu followed beside her.

"Everyone! Gather round!"

Seeing the basketball members coming to her, she continued. " As you all know, this year will be my third year. In other words, my LAST year. Before I graduate, I want this team to be the best team...Even though all the senior pros…graduated. That leaves us with…7 players! That is still ok! As long as if we have more than 10 members, we should be fine. We will have some new members from the upcoming first years. On the other hand, we lost some high pointers. I expect more from you second and third years! We practice every day this Spring break!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Ah, Yuu. Sorry. I know you just went out, but can you send these papers to the principal? It's just a list of the remaining members of our team."

Yuu came over and took the papers "Sure! I'll be back!" and she ran to the principal's office.

"Alright! Lunch break! Go! We start again at 12!"

…

Yuu arrived back at the principal's office and went in during a meeting with a particular girl.

"S-Sorry! I'll wait outside."

"Nah, its ok. We are just finishing up here." Said the principal waving his arm at Yuu. He turned back to the other girl.

"Now, here's your school bag and uniform. I expect you to wear this on the first day of school. Got it? Here's an extra uniform for your convenience."

"Arigato…" BK-201 thanked him.

"Oh, here's a list of clubs we have here. There will also be new clubs this year. Baseball club, Football club, Volleyball club, Anime club, etc. There's also kendo club as well. Plenty of choices you have there, lad. I highly recommend you one or two."

"Ok…" She took the list and looked over it.

"Alright, Yuu. What do you have from me?" The principal turned his attention to Yuu.

_Kendo club…_She pondered on that phone vibrated. A text.

**_Kendo is a Japanese form of fencing with two-handed bamboo/wooden swords. It literally means "way of the sword." That's what I found on the internet. You have great swordsmanship, so I guess this is the club for you, eh?_**

_Can't you explain this without texting, Kurama-kun? _She thought back to him.

**_I can't switch back inside you with eyes around…deal with it._**

BK nodded once and sighed. She took out a box of Pocky from a little pouch on her back and started munching slowly on one of the sticks. She let the pocky stick out of her mouth as she waited around in silence.

"The numbers of members on your team are dwindling…Better make it past 10 before your next game in June." The principal continued with Yuu.

"We got this. We'll get some upcoming first years."

"That may be so. Just hope that the addition of new clubs won't hinder that probability."

"What do you mean?" Yuu questioned him with a worried look.

"Well, with more clubs, the first years will more likely join those along with other members from their previous clubs. I already told Kohata all this."

"I guess we'll do what we can in April…" She sighed scratching her head.

"There we go! Now off you go. You too." Facing towards BK.

The two of them exited the office.

"So…is there a club you're thinking of joining?" Yuu asked curiously.

BK-201 looked at the list of clubs the principal gave her and just shrugged. "Don't know…."

"That's ok! You have plenty of time! Oh, I have to go now. Bye!" Yuu turned but looked back at the girl. "And thanks for earlier…in the stalls…"

BK-201 nodded and handed her a stick. "Pocky?"

Yuu thanked her and munched on it…until her stomach growled.

"Uh…lunch time…OH CRAP! I left my bento at home!" She slumped against the wall. "I'll just have to ask Mato to share hers then…If she brought hers…"

BK-201 tilted her head and sighed. "Here…" She handed her box of pocky to her.

"Eh? You don't need to-"

"Annnd…here" She reached into her yellow sling bag and brought out another box of pocky. "for your friend…Mato…"

"But I'm pretty sure-"

BK-201 already started walking towards the exit.

"Hey wait!"

"Hmm?" She stopped and turned around.

"Arigato!" Yuu dipped her head and smiled. " And...let's be friends!"

BK-201 sighed and lowered her head a little. "Sorry…" She pulled up her hood. "But it's best if we don't…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Her smile disappeared and was replaced by confusion.

"Look behind you…"

Yuu turned around but saw nothing…just an empty hall. "I don't understand what you mean-"

When she turned back to her, she didn't see her. She just disappeared…as if she never existed before…like a ghost…

_Where did she go? She was RIGHT there!_ Yuu looked around the lobby but she was nowhere to be found.

...

BK-201 was strolling on the streets holding her luggage. Her phone rang.

_Hello..._

**_"Oi! You just turned down the Koutari-kid! What gives?"_**Kurama called through the phone.

She said nothing.

**_"Are you just nervous of making friends with a human?"_**

_No..._ She thought back to him. _I can't bring myself to make anymore friends..._

**_"Atleast tell me why, kid."_**

_That reason is personal...Sorry, I don't want to tell you..._

**_"Come on...I've been with you for years, and I still don't know much about your childhood and crap."_**

_If you call it "crap" there's no point in telling you then..._

**_"And start talking! The way you talk is so depressing and unemotional."_**

_That's just the way my voice is, Kurama-kun. I can't really change it..._

**_"Then say more words! 'Principal's office...' is all bullshit...You won't fit in this society if you talk like that!"_**He mimicked her voice style. **_"Even you use more words with me."_**

She finally spoke into the speaker. "It's just I'm not use to this society...It's just way too different from the environment I grew up in."

* * *

Ending theme: Osu!Stream Theme by Nekodex (Youtube it) Reason for this: It just matches...

Second half will come in a 1-2 weeks! I might re-edit this one if I need to. I also rewrote quite a bit of the prologue (mostly the end).

I also noticed one thing...SO MUCH DIALOGUE! It's like a light novel...I'll be sure to be more descriptive! Oh yea, I also have some pictures for this. They are on my deviant art. You can get the link from my bio. You can review or make a critique but please refrain from using profanity...Thanks!


	3. Ep 1B: Kuro

Just so you know. BK-201 is pronounced "B.K- Nii- Rei- Ichi" Yep, Japanese pronunciation. Also, BK-201 has NO RELATIONS to Hei from Darker than Black. I got someone asking me about that. The school schedule will also be based on the Japanese one, not America...for obvious reasons. School schedule is on intro of previous chapter.

Sorry for being a little late...at least this ep is longer...

Major changes: the setting is in Kyoto...Reason: future reference.

Added more details to BK-201 appearance: Dark hoodie jacket(has three white stripes on the each upper sleeves, wears an untucked red shirt under it, half-legged jeans(dark blue), constantly has headphones on her or around her neck. Black hair, black eyes. Looks Asian...I'll draw her later...I'm drawing a quick scene from this chapter.

_Italics are for thoughts, news, and flashbacks_

**Bolded is for Kurama...**

Opening theme:

Shine Days by Girls Dead Monster (Youtube it) The reason I chose this is because of the meaning in the song and it fits well as an opening. I suggest that you read the english translation to this.

BRS and Kurama(just him as a character.) belong to their owners Huke/Ordet and Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto WILL NOT be in this anime. Therefore, not a crossover :P

Get rid of all Naruto reference in yo heads! There's no village or any of the characters (except the beasts).

* * *

2:00 P.M

"Alright! Practice is over! Go home and rest for tomorrow's hell!" Kohachi shouted as she grabbed her towel. She proudly ignored the complaints and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey Mato! Are you doing anything after school today?" Yuu asked pulling out the last of the remaining containers from the storage room. "I'll get the numbers on these things tomorrow." She picked up her clipboard and set it on the pile of mats gathered earlier.

"I'm meeting up with Yomi after this. Wanna come?" Mato grabbed her towel and walked over to Yuu.

"No thanks… Saya should be home by now" She answered. _I don't want to be a third wheel anyway…_ Even when Mato and Yomi invites her, she rather decline unless Kagari also goes because she always felt left out in conversations and etc. She remembered the last time going with them at the mall…always trailing behind. Sometimes they call out to her like "Hey Yuu! Check this out!" or "This way, Yuu!", but in reality, she just felt like she was being dragged everywhere. She only liked it when they all go as a group, not a "date".

"See you tomorrow then!" Mato bolted out of the gym.

"Don't forget, Mato. 9:00 A.M!" Kohachi yelled after her.

…

Yuu started going home after changing into her regular clothes, a yellow top with an orange T-shirt jacket over it and cute red shorts.

_Walking alone is so boring… _Yuu sighed. _But it doesn't bother me as much than before…_

Ever since Yuu moved in with Saya in a new apartment, she lives in a whole different neighborhood than her friends, so she usually walks alone after making a split turn away from the others.

While turning a corner, she crossed paths with a familiar girl with a hood pulled over her head, BK-201.

_Does she live near here?_ "Hey!"She called out to her, but she didn't stop. She ran up to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

She stopped and turned around to face Yuu pulling down her hood, revealing a pair of headphones. She took them off and let it rest on her neck.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head with a blank expression.

_She was wearing headphones…I thought she was ignoring me. _Yuu thought.

"Umm…do you live near here?" She asked her nervously hoping that she won't disappear mysteriously like before. Instead, she just shook her head.

"Where do you live then?" Yuu continued.

The girl turned around and pointed. "Way waaaaaaay over there…."

_That's the direction where I live!_

"Since my house in the same direction, is it ok if we walk together?"

BK-201 sighed for a moment and then nodded. "K…"

The two walked together for a while. They didn't talk at all, an awkward silence. A gentle breeze came between them making only the leaves and the blooming sakura petals rustle and sway.

Yuu finally spotted her house. "This is where I drop off. Do you still have to walk more?"

"Mmhmm…" She nodded.

"Well, I guess…Bye then! See you in school next week!" She gave a small smile and moved towards her door.

"Bye..." BK-201 nodded and put her headphones back on pulling her hood up afterwards. As she continued walking, Kurama came on. This time, her headphones.

**_"So…How was the walk, eh?" _**He said interrupting the silence.

_…Any news?_

**_"Well, I hacked into multiple maps and news network-"_**

_Kurama…_

**_"Chill, they won't be able to trace me. Anyway, those gangs earlier are moving in a suspicious way. Seems like they are looking for something…or someone…"_**

_What about our world?_

**_"No movements yet…but then again…we don't know whether they are in this world already…"_**

_They already invaded…at least a few are somewhere in this world…looking for her._

**_"You don't have to go through this you know…"_**

_I have to do it…_

Kurama sighed. **_"Just don't kill yourself doing it, kid."_**

BK-201 nodded.

**_"Let's prepare for school, eh?" _**he changed to a playful tone.**_ "How about one of those bento boxes? I want to see one of those."_**

_I'll head for the store then…_ She turned a corner and headed towards a supply store.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Yuu came home. It's a small house with only a few rooms upstairs but it's more than enough for the two of them. It's smaller than a normal house and bigger than an apartment… It's at least bigger than the last apartment Saya had before.

There was no reply. "Saya-chan?" She looked around and found a note next to some wrapped food.

_Welcome home, Yuu-chan! I'm out shopping for quite a while. I also have some errands to run. There's some food I left for you on the counter. You can also warm up dinner on the stove (be careful!). I'll be home by tonight!_

"So Saya is out…" Yuu wondered what she could do at home but decided on starting on some of her spring assignments. She looked at the first assignment: translating a paragraph from Japanese to English. She sighed and laid her head on the table.

_I…don't like English….T.T_

…( I should have stopped here for the last "half episode"…Well, at least this is longer! )

* * *

8:00 P.M evening

BK-201 came home with some supplies she bought. Her home is just a small one room apartment, like a dorm. She set Kurama on the Ihome.

"No sleep…" She mumbled drowsily as she sat down on the floor.

The phone turned on video chat and displayed an orange, red-eyed fox.

**"Hey kid! Check this out! There's this thing called Google." **He projected the Google page on the wall for his partner to see. He inputted a search and numerous results popped up. **"You just type in a question and it answers it for you. This is way better than observing other people in public, eh?"**

"People…"

**"Hmm? What is it?" **The Google page switched to Kurama's as if he is now having a face to face conversation.

"Before you said 'humans'…now you call them people…Why?"

**"It's just a way to get used to this world…eh?"**

She nodded.

**…**

"Kurama, I'll be going out…You coming?"

**"I'll sit this one out, kid. There's that owner guy that might bug us for our dues. I'll handle him."**

"I'll be back…soon…" she walked out the door and dispersed.

…

"Tadaima, Yuu-chan!" Saya came home holding bags of groceries.

"Okaerinasai…" Yuu moaned.

Saya came into the living room. "What's wrong?" She peered over her shoulder. "Let's see…Whoa! English!"

"My eyes are in pain from using this old Japanese-English dictionary…" She waved the book above her head.

Saya laughed "Well, that's school for you!" She started making dinner in the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Sure, I'll eat a little! Let me help too!" She got up into the kitchen.

After dinner, Saya brewed tea for Yuu and herself and they both sat down on the couch in their living room.

* * *

The news:

_Tonight, we will continue the story and updates from last night's accident. The huge lightning in the sky was indeed the cause of black in the whole Kyoto area; however, there's no evidence of what made the huge phenomenon occur. Luckily, there was only one casualty, but there were 33 injured and 15 in critical condition. The identities of these people are from a group called the "Blue Squares". They are one of the most dangerous groups in Japan. Originated from Ikebukuro, they created many crimes and thus are now charged with many felonies. They will be taken under custody once they are hospitalized. The single casualty is identified as Ran Izumi, known as leader of the Blue Squares. The cause of his death is electrocution. Oh! We just have another update. A member has claimed that he saw the culprit of the phenomenon. I'll pass the mic to you, Tiger!_

The scene switched to a female news reporter in a hospital standing next to a bandaged man from the accident. He was shuddering and holding his head on his lap.

_It's Taiga! ... Hi! I am currently in the central hospital to interview someone who won't show his name. Let's hear what he has to say!_

She held the mic near him, and the man slowly looked up, his face mostly wrapped up. His lips were charred but were still able to function. He voice was croaky and cracked.

_It happened quickly, but I was still able to get a good glimpse of him… Covered in black, the color of death! Hooded and masked to hide his identity! His mask bore a long red scar across it…But that wasn't it….It was his weapon…a SCYTHE! _The man started shivering as if he was hallucinating. _It was red and black like blood and death! It's as if he's a grim reaper! A REAPER!AHHHHH!_ He started panicking. The police came to strap him down.

The news cut off.

** "Hehehe… on TV now, eh? And so it begins…"**Kurama smiled until he received a call from an unknown man.

"The payment will be under the water fountain outside at a middle school, Sakura Middle School." He hung up briefly after that.

**_"_Which fountain, you little shit…"** Kurama huffed and laid down in his own dimension. "**I should tell that kid to pick it up on the way back…"**He looked around and realized that he's still in the phone, meaning that the "kid" doesn't have a phone either.

**"Damn…well there's tomorrow…eh?"**

* * *

"So….I met Mato at a store…" Saya took a sip. "She was worried about you and told me that you had an issue at school today."

"U-ummm….errrrr…" Yuu stuttered and quickly drank her tea..

"So what's wrong? Is it about Strength again?" She began using her counseling skills, smiling and sitting up.

Yuu waited and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it though…"

Saya out down her cup and moved closer to Yuu. "You already know this, but I just want to throw it out so bear with me. Strength…is a really nice person, even as an otherself. She does her best to make you happy, to make your future bright, and to help you with your pain. She cares about you so much she was even willing to…give herself up to for you. Because of her, look at what you have now. You have a place to belong to and some good friends."

_Mato and the others… _the thought made Yuu smile a bit.

"Strength really loves you that much. Even though she's not here right now, she will always be here, in your heart." Saya put her hand on Yuu's chest.

"Saya-chan, arigato…You always help me feel better…" She hugged her warmly.

"Well, I am a counselor after all and your friend. I'm always available when you need something~" Saya hugged back.

"Saya-chan, I have a question…Why do we always have this…counseling session together? I mean…Every time we talk alone, you usually get into this…'counselor act' with me…" She said motioning her arms around.

Saya sighed "It's because of Mato…She spread a rumor about me being an evil counselor that manipulates people and enjoys it…"

"That's not exactly…a lie…" (-_-)

"Anyways because of her, hardly anyone comes to visit me…It gets lonely!".She cried and slumped into Yuu's lap.

_The atmosphere totally changed!_

"Ah, Saya. I met someone today. She's a new student."

"Really?"

"But there's something really weird about her though…"

"Like?"

"The way she looks…her face and-"

"Now Yuu…" Saya interrupted. "Don't judge a book by its cover-"

"Just wait until I finish!" she continued. "Her face is all blank…you can even see any expressions. It's as if she doesn't have feelings at all! She's really quiet and doesn't talk much…"

Saya listened and gave it a thought "Hmm…If she's like that every time, then she probably has a personality disorder."

"A personality disorder?"

"A personality disorder like schizoid or something. People with this don't really express emotions. They avoid relationships and tend to spend time by themselves…basically a loner. I don't know the details or whether she even has a disorder since I'm not a doctor or anything." She explained. "Annnd you brought her up because of her blank expression?"

"That's not just it. It's because…she's the one who helped cheer me up when I was at school. She even gave me a box of pocky…"

"And you became interested in her? AWWWWWW! My Yuu-chan is in love~~~" Saya clapped her hands together and started swaying back and forth.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Yuu threw a couch pillow at her. Saya just continued laughing. "I just wanted us to be friends!…but she didn't want to…its weird though…is like…she really didn't want to say it…" She said remembering what she told her outside the office.

…

_Sorry… But it's best if we don't…_

_…_

Saya finally calmed down "What's her name? I might see her in school."

Yuu scratched her head for a while "I…forgot…but I know that it's a really weird name…It's not even in Japanese!"

"Maybe a foreigner? Well, I can't really say for now…just wait until when school starts, ok?"

"Ok...I guess..."Yuu let out a yawn. "I'll go to sleep. Night!"

"Ah come on! I wanted to have some fun, too…" She complained. She grabbed on to Yuu playfully, refusing to let her go.

"We still have the rest of the break you know!" Yuu grunted as she dragged herself and Saya to her room.

Saya eventually gave up, and Yuu got in bed. She spent a long time think about today…about that girl…and about Strength…

_Strength…_She thought as it echoed into her slumber. _I wish you were here…I really miss you…_

* * *

_Bored…._

In the otherworld, a hooded girl walked on her barren desert-like domain, nothing much but cliffs and valleys. Her white bangs fluffed as the wind blew over the landscape picking up dust and debris here and there. She just kept trudging on without a destination in mind…dragging her large mechanic arms behind her…

Strength passed by a boulder. _I swear I saw that boulder a gazillion times…(T.T)_

She looked at the bright ball of light in the sky. Even though it's not really a sun, she just calls it that since it looks similar to the sun she saw in the real world.

"Hey, sun! Ya trying to pick a fight with me?" She mumbled as she carelessly threw her arms around.

_Ok I'm just being stupid now… _A blue landscape lies in the distance. Strength saw it and knew what lies beyond it is Black Rock Shooter's domain. Remembering her violent ways, Strength staggered away from her territory and started going in a different direction.

_I have to fight somebody…Yuu's feeling pain again…but I really don't want to fight that Black Rock Shooter… _She moaned.

"Honestly, there's hardly anybody here! Last time I was in this world fighting for my life, there were thousands and thousands…maybe millions of otherselves. I'm tired of destroying pillars and cliffs. I look to the left, nothing. To the right…oh hey?" She looked down from a cliff and saw a peculiar hooded figure dressed in black. She was just walking alone…by herself….

_Who's she? I always thought there were only 5 of us otherselves here…_ She raised and lowered her tail excitedly. _At least there's someone to fight!_

"Well, as they all say" She tightened her fists. "Winner strikes first!" She leaped down head first raising her arms and smashed them down as she landed right where her target was. But all she hit was the ground. The dirt and sand brewed around her.

_I missed? _She looked around confused until she saw the figure again a few feet away from her as the debris cleared away with the breeze. _I'll just try again!_

Strength ran towards the black hooded figure and threw many punches and blows, but she's not hitting her at all.

_Just what is she? _She swung her arm at her again. Right before she lands a hit, the hooded figure disappears. _She's fast! I can't keep up with her at all! _

Strength immediately stopped and looked for her since she knew that throwing punches randomly won't help. She finally found her standing on a cliff edge over her with a shadowy aura surrounding her right arm.

The hooded figure held her arm out and let the aura grow and whirl around it like a mini sandstorm. It took shape and materialized into a huge weapon. Strength widen her eyes in surprise "T-That's!" The weapon on her arm is no other than the same weapon Strength always wields herself, the Ogre Arm.

_She only has it on her right arm though…_Strength watched in confusion. _Just what is her ability?_

_"Hey!" _She called out to her opponent. _"Who are you?" _But she received no answer.

The hooded figure got her own copy of the Ogre Arm and grabbed something that Strength didn't see. She immediately ran down the cliffside gaining speed. The hooded figure went PAST her throwing dust and sand around Strength blocking her vision. Strength looked around but saw nothing. She heard a sound and turned towards it, but that was a mistake. She immediately felt a huge pull to the side on her collar. She turned her attention to the source, only to be pounded by the X Ogre Arm…

Bruised, Strength desperately grabbed for her but failed. The hooded figure quickly veered behind and launched her X Ogre Arm against her and sent Strength crashing into the cliffside knocking air out of her lungs. She sighed and walked towards her. Strength struggled to get up but was stopped by a sudden spasm that made her cough up white blood. Pain exploded throughout her body.

"Damn…It hurts…." She gritted her teeth. _I need more time to recover! _Her bruises slowly faded as the hooded figure loomed over her. She raised her X Ogre Arm and aimed it towards Strength's head.

_She's going to kill me! _Strength cringed and closed her eyes tightly bracing for an impact. As the Ogre Arm swung downwards, it quickly dispersed away, leaving behind a regular hand. She let it hit Strength's hood lightly and gave it a few pats.

_H-Huh? This feels…familiar… _Strength opened her eyes slowly and looked up to the hooded figure and gasp. _Her eyes are…empty…_

"Black…" She whispered in under her breath. This was the first time seeing the hooded figure up close.

The tenseness in the air slowly faded…but reemerged suddenly as a blue projectile was headed straight for the two of them. The hooded figure quickly grabbed one of Strength's Ogre Arms and managed to block the attack by using it like a shield. She looked through between the fingers to see who the attacker was.

The attacker was a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twin tails. Her dark blue jacket fluffed and trailed behind her. She had a long cannon on her right arm. Its barrel rotated charging up for more attacks.

Strength immediately knew who she was.

"Black Rock Shooter!" She said it like a warning…enough for the hooded figure to hear.  
_Is she an enemy? Is she going to help me? _She hopefully thought as she saw Black Rock Shooter walk casually closer. However, that hope vanished as Black Rock Shooter raised her Rock Cannon and aimed it directly at her and the hooded figure. Its cylinder rotated faster and faster as it charged up. Blue light glowed within the barrel and shot out rounds of projectiles accelerating towards their targets.

Strength faced the hooded figure with a desperate glance. "You won't be able to defeat her! Get us out of here!" The hooded figure merely tilted her head with a blank expression.

"Hurry-ACK! " She was quickly cut off by a sharp yank on one of her Ogre Arms. The hooded figure charged towards Black Rock Shooter dragging Strength along ground leaving trails behind her. She kept one of Strength's Ogre Arm in front of her to use as a shield and successfully deflected each of the incoming shots away. Strength strained her neck to see what's going on but couldn't.

"Hey, stop dragging me! It hurts, bakayaro!" She shouted at the hooded figure.

For once, she obeyed and stopped, but she continued using her Ogre Arm as a shield. Black Rock Shooter ceased her barrage, seeing that her cannon will get her nowhere, so she summoned her Black Blade in her other arm and dashed forward.

Strength angrily yanked her arm away from the hooded figure. "THIS!" She shoved her arm at her face. "IS NOT A DAMN TOY THAT YOU CAN JUST DRAG WHATEVER YOU LIKE YOU LITTLE-UGH! "

The last remaining projectile caught her completely off guard. It blasted into her side causing her to fall over.

Black Rock Shooter came and struck at the hooded figure, but she was too slow. The hooded figure grabbed the tip of Strength's tail and caught the blade in one of its spikes. The tail extended and the hooded figure swung the edged tip towards Black Rock Shooter. It swiped a fresh cut just above her eyes. Blood spilled out, blinding her. As she tried to wipe the blood away, she received a heavy drop kick and was sent backwards a few feet.

Strength whipped her tail from the hooded figure and faced her with rage. "STOP USING ME LIKE THAT-(whack)"

Black Rock Shooter slammed her Rock Cannon against her face; Strength spat out blood.

"YOU!" She turned toward Black Rock Shooter. "Aren't we allies? Why are you fricken attacking me?"

"You're in the way." She answered coldly. "Move…or you'll get in the way again. I have no obligations in protecting you."

"Tch! Fine!" Strength spat and backed away. She decided to watch her TRY to even touch the hooded figure. Black Rock Shooter was holding the blade and the cannon in each of her hands. She swiftly swung both of them as if they weighed almost nothing. Whenever the hooded figure veered away to get distance, she would shoot at her using her cannon and closed in on her. She swung her blade and her cannon, one at a time. However, like Strength, Black Rock Shooter is not hitting her at all, always a miss.

_She's not getting any hits! _Strength bit her lip in suspense. Their quarrel got closer and closer to where she is.

_She's keeping her busy! This is my chance! _She got up and lunged towards the hooded figure.

"Got you!" She raised her fist, but she didn't notice Black Rock Shooter with her blade coming right at her.

"You're in the way again…" The blade was aimed at her face.

"Shit!" Strength tried to move but she was already in the air after she lunged. _This is going to hurt!_

The hooded figure immediately sent out a line of wire hidden in her sleeves. She wrapped it around Strength's other Ogre Arm and pulled her out of the way. The blade narrowly missed her, only nipped her on the cheek. She whirled Strength around like a javelin and slammed her body into Black Rock Shooter. Both were slammed into a large, nearby boulder.

The hooded figure felt something and looked up to the sky. A large red eye was peering down on her, Black Gold Saw. She held in a deep breath and dashed towards the two fighters in the mess. Black Rock Shooter saw her and immediately got her blade raised. As the hooded figure got into her range, she swung down but was stopped mid-way as smoke exploded everywhere around her. The hooded figure had created a huge smoke screen from the breath she took in earlier. The small wind slowly cleared it all away, but she disappeared…

Black Rock Shooter can't find her anymore.

"Well, aren't you two a mess!" Black Gold Saw laughed as she walked out of her portal with two of her hooded minions following her. One had pink eyes and the other, purple.

"What do you want?" Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing much. Just watching an interesting fight" she twirled her hair "with you losing~"

"Ouch…that hurts…" Strength mumbled as she got up and brushed dirt off of her. She turned towards the two hooded minions. "Ah, you brought them too?"

"I always bring them with me."

Strength roughly pushed Black Rock Shooter away and ran up to the two little ones. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Strength!" They stepped behind Black Gold Saw.

Saya shook her head side to side. "Strength, you met them already…and you're scaring them. Your face is all beaten up."

"Oh come on! I'll heal up soon, Saya-cha- I mean Black Gold Saw!"

Black Gold Saw laughed again "Do I really look like my counterpart? Anyways, this one with the pink eyes is Vulcan and…this one with the purple eyes…Well, she hasn't found her name yet…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know who Vulcan's counterpart is. But this purple one has yet to be awakened. In other words, her counterpart hasn't felt any real awakening pain."

Black Rock Shooter pointed her blade at her "If you were here the whole time, why didn't you fight with us?"

"That's because unlike you two" She flipped her hair back "I already know that Kuro is on a completely different level than us. She's a very skilled fighter."

"Hang on." Strength let her Ogre Arms piece away leaving behind black gloved hands. "Her name is Kuro?"

"Honestly, I really don't know her name. But think about it…She wears a lot of black."

Black Rock Shooter started heading towards her domain, but Strength stopped her. "Hey, aren't you going to say something to me? You're the one that kept attacking me as if I was nothing!"

"It's not my fault that you're weak. Even your counterpart was way stronger than you." She said intentionally as she continued past Strength to her home.

"Hey!" Strength yelled angrily but Black Gold Saw put her hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"She's right you know…You have been in the human world for a long time. I'll admit even before you and your counterpart switched, you were still a weak fighter…" She sighed. "It's about 12 years or so since you last fought for your life…You even lost to Death Scythe…"

"It was a DRAW! I just decided to retreat for that time being!" Strength argued back. "And what's with that hooded-Kuro or whatever! The way she attacks is like NOTHING compared to us!"

"You asked for it, Strength. You attacked her first. She was just defending herself. The way she attacks is creative. She never used her own weapons to defeat both you and Black Rock Shooter. Besides, you should be grateful for her since she saved you a couple of times."

"She USED me like a huge piece of weapon! Dragging me around like that!"

"If she hadn't done that, you would be in a worse condition you are right now. What else? She pulled you away from Black Rock Shooter's blade. You could really have died from that!"

"What about that X Ogre Arm she had?"

"That's one of her abilities…I was surprised when she copied my King Saw, too."

"ONE of her abilities? There's more?"

"I've seen her use some sort of electrical ability before." Black Gold Saw tried to remember. "She also has fire ability, pyrokinesis. She used that one to make her escape earlier."

Strength thought for a while. "Something tells me that you know this person…well."

"She's the one that brought you back into this world with your memories and emotions intact and all."

"She did?" Then Strength suddenly remembered when Kuro patted her head. It was the same feeling she had when she first came back into this world.

"Normally, when otherselves die and their counterparts forget their pain, they become resurrected after their counterparts remember their pain or whatever they lost before. However, the exception to this is Black Rock Shooter. Whoever she kills…stays dead…the reason for that is still unknown to me…thought she always ignite her blue flame in her eye every time she makes a kill."

"Black Gold Saw, can you tell me more about Kuro?"

She sighed. "Even I don't know that much about her…why won't you ask her when you see her again."

"When will THAT be?"

"She comes randomly…I'll let you know when she's here. I have eyes in the sky after all!" Black Gold Saw started sinking into the ground along with her minions.

"Thanks…" Strength waved until she disappeared completely. She's now alone…

"Kuro…" She muttered. _So you're the one that brought me back…_

...

9:00 A.M (Morning)

BK-201 came home carrying large cases. She dropped them to the side. Kurama projected himself on the wall.

**"Where have you been, eh? I was really wondering where you were..."**

"I went out collecting again..." She took off her jacket and hung it. "I also went to the barrier..."

She raised her shirt, and her tail extended from underneath. It stretched and swished side to side.

**"The barrier? Why bother going there? It's an imperfect one, flawed, doomed to make mistakes! You should at least told me!" **He scolded her but she ignored him.

"Sorry..." She detached the arrowhead from the tip of her tail and crawled to her bed "I just thought that...I could find the 'hole' this time..."

Kurama sighed heavily. **"Tell me next time...I'm your partner, eh?" **

"K..." She covered herself under the blanket.

...

**"****By the way, we need to pick up something at Sakura Middle." **He realized that she was already sound asleep and decided to leave her alone.

_**Sleep, kid...I'll wake you at**_** 6...** He turned on soothing music and searched up computers inside the phone. He scrolled down to a laptop.

_**We should get a laptop...Kid might need one...I want one too dammit!**_

* * *

Kuro is not the hooded figure's real name. The otherselves just refer her to that since she wears black...It took me a long time to come up with a title...I still have to think up a proper title for this fan-fic too...

I have to think of this as an anime as I write because...if I think of it as writing...I drag off...so I trick myself to think that this is an anime. Yes, I am mean to myself~:P

Ending theme: Osu!Stream Theme by Nekodex (especially near or after 50 seconds of it) Reason for this: It just matches...

About Kurama being in a phone: There's a reason why he's not in his host as much as he should. Think of him as Enemoto from Mekaku city Actors.

Lil O dictionary: Japanese to English

Tadaima-I'm home

Bakayaro- Dumbass/ assh*le

Kuro-Black

Plz review...I live on these reviews...especially because this is my first fan-fic...Check out my deviant art! It will have character data and some scenes drawn out from this. Link is on my bio.


	4. Ep 2: The Black Reaper

Just so you know. BK-201 is pronounced "B.K- Nii- Rei- Ichi" Yep, Japanese pronunciation.

I AM SO LATE! But I made it up by making this long enough to be considered an "episode." Bonus: I already got started on the next chapter.

_Italics are for thoughts, news, and flashbacks_

**Bolded is for Kurama...**

Opening theme:

Shine Days by Girls Dead Monster

All anime references used belong to their original creators.

* * *

(Osaka, Japan)

April 6th 11:45 P.M

In tunnel near a park…

"We found another one!"

"Great! Bring her over!"

A small group of men dragged a tied up young woman in her 20's. She is a petite girl with short hair. Her mouth was gagged so she couldn't shout for help. She struggled against the ropes, but it's clearly impossible for her to break free.

"Call her over!" one ordered.

One of the men quickly got out his phone. "Hey, we found someone that matches the description! Short hair. The hairstyle's similar…" He called in to it.

"Send me a photo of her. Now!" A femine voice commanded.

"Yes maam!" He quickly shot a photo of the captured woman with his phone and sent it.

A couple of minutes passed…

"THIS IS NOT HER!" She roared angrily surprising the man making him almost drop his phone. "Are you Blue Squares all fools? All the ones you got so far are WOMEN!"

Everyone was totally confused. "Women? You said…that her age is in her 20's!"

There was a pause…followed by a sigh. "I figured it out now. You all age differently from us…She's supposedly in her 20's but she would look a lot younger. More like a kid." She explained "For example, those photos I gave you. What age do those girls look like?"

"Ummmm around 13 or 15? I'd say middle schoolers-ish…"

"Then find the one like that."

"What do we do with her?"

"Do whatever you want with her." She hung up right after that.

The lights in the tunnels flickered…turning on and off over and over.

"What's going on?"

The sound of metal scraped on concrete made everyone turn to the other end of the tunnel. As the lights continued to flicker, they could make out who the visitor was: black longcoat, hooded masked figure, A large blood-red edged scythe trailed behind him making screeching noises as it scars the road below it.

"It's him!"  
"The Black Reaper!"

The Black Reaper slung his scythe behind him the blade end facing back. "Get out!" He shouted in a low voice.

The group of men stepped back a few feet, except one, a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils.

"You fools! We are the Blue Squares! We will not back down and run from this bastard!" He growled to his group. He turned around to the Black Reaper and got out a machete. The rest prepared pistols and crowbars. "Bring it on, bitch!"

The Black Reaper threw one of his arms forward, sending an electric current towards them. With a quick spark, an explosion of fire burst in the tunnels. The Blue Squares were blasted out from the tunnel while the Black Reaper escaped out with the unconscious captured victim. He was about to head out until a pocket knife flew past his head landing in the wall.

"Hold it, bitch! Who said that you can run? Do you even know who I am? I am Snake Eyes, one of the best here!" He aimed a loaded pistol at him.  
"You might as well go away when I gave you the chance to live…" The Black Reaper responded.

"Hand her over!"

"You have no need for her."  
"Not for our boss. Me! I want her, so I can kill her!" He licked his lips deviously. "Maybe even have a little fun with her ass~"

"Snake, we shouldn't do this! Look at what he's capable of doing!" warned a member fearfully.

"SHADDUP YA SONUVABITCH! I am Ikebukuro's most deadly man for a reason! I fucked and kill so many chicks! The cops can't even touch my level! CHEAHHAHAHA!"

"So why do you kill?" asked the Black Reaper calmly.

"Do I even need a reason to? It's just fun! The sight of their terrorized faces right before you stab them to death! The sound of painful cries! All is like a set requiem for me to enjoy over and over and OVER!" He grinned so wide that saliva dripped at the edge of his mouth.

"So…you kill people for no reason…then-" He quickly dashed towards him. Snake reacted using his pistol, shooting at him. The Black Reaper easily deflected each of them with a short spin of his scythe; he gave another swing to slice off the hand that was holding the gun. Snake grabbed his severed arm in pain but didn't notice the Black Reaper grabbing his head tightly. All this happened in merely seconds.

"Smiles don't belong on people like you…"

Snake couldn't turn his head so he merely roared "Fuck you!" He swung his machete as a last resort, but the Black Reaper blocked it easily with his arm.

_(Clank!)_

_W_hen the blade clashed with his arm, it broke off as if he hit solid metal. Snake widened his eyes in fear as the edge of the scythe loomed closer to him. It's blood red point paralyzing him as if he was frozen in ice.

"…Die…" Grasping his scythe closer to the edge, he cut through his throat and let him go. He didn't behead him, but he was gushing blood from the wound. Snake couldn't shout in pain. There were gurgles of blood bubbling in his mouth. He struggled but went limp in a short time. The others gasped in shock as they watched him die. Some even ran away from the sight.

Police sirens started to get louder and louder.

"I suggest you all go home…or do you want to end up like him…" The Black Reaper pointed his bloodied scythe at the fresh corpse.

The men got the message and fled quickly, not wanting to experience a death like Snake.

He got the woman who was still unconscious and put her on a bench far from the tunnel that's still alight with flames.

He picked up a stray pistol and looked up to the full moon.

"I killed again…" He whispered solemnly to himself "I had reasons, too...but...how many more times do I have to do it again for all this to stop…" He lowered his eyes. "I really…don't like this…"

"We are the police! We have the area surrounded!" He sensed the police nearby but they weren't looking for him. He knew they were looking for the gang members.

_Small groups of the Blue Squares are spread out in other areas searching for her… I have to keep going…_

"So…I'm known as the Black Reaper…"

"It's a rather fitting name…for someone like me…" He quickly dispersed, disappearing into the night.

* * *

School- April 7th 6:00 A.M

"Room 2-B…" BK-201 said to herself quietly as she was looking at the list of student names on the board outside the gym. She had her school uniform on with the white blouse untucked and her blazer unbuttoned. She still had her headphones on that's connected to her Iphone. Her tie was messily tied since she even had trouble doing it.

…

Back at the apartment 5:00 A.M

"**Grab the left and right sides of the horizontally-folded end and pinch them together in front of the dangling end. The top of the dangling end will now be held between them." **Instructed Kurama.

"Are you sure…that this is right?" She questioned as she followed Kurama slowly.

"**Well…this is how Youtube does it…now just be quiet and listen!" **He continued **"Feed the middle of the dangling end back through the knot you made in Step 3. It will now form the back half of the bow. Tighten the bow by pulling on opposite sides and halves simultaneously. Pull the front right and back left ends apart to loosen; pull the front left and back right apart to tighten. Repeat until the bow is the desired shape and tightness."**

She tried to follow on, but she clumsily finished the bow with the last pull. She sighed. "Not good…"

"**Well, it still looks like a bow…its good enough." **Kurama observed from within the laptop they bought recently. **"Do you really have to untuck that shirt? You also have to button up that blazer…"**

"But…I have to hide my tail..." she turned around and raised her uniform to show Kurama her compressed tail on her lower back. "I'll wrap a roll of bandage around it to keep it down…but it's really uncomfortable if I keep it like this for a long time…that's why…I try to loosen it by untucking my shirt and stuff like that…"

"**Meh…you're wearing the uniform and that should be good enough…should we also bring some of that stuff?"**

"Kurama…" she sighed as she tied up her hair in a small ponytail.

"**A sword?"**

"No…"

"**A pistol?"**

"No…"

"**A grenade?"**

"Kurama…"

"**I know! Just testing you!"** He laughed. **"Alright, hang on!" **He transferred himself from the laptop to her phone in a quick static of electricity. **"I'm ready now!" **He called from the phone.

"Kurama, why don't you transfer inside me?" She questioned him as she picked him up. "Is the mindscape not good enough?" She lowered her head. "Am I…not a good host?"

"**H-Hey! Don't think about that! Of course you are! You're my partner!"**

"Sorry…I was just thinking why you hardly transfer inside me…"

He quickly thought up something to say **"I-It's just…that…being in someone's head for a really long time is…really boring sometimes…NOT saying that you're boring as a person! I could do a lot more in something as vast as the laptop or the phone. Of course, I still talk to you like before…" **He trailed off.

"Ok…ignore me…let's go…" She walked out the door with Kurama silently.

_**Geez…this kid… **_He sighed and closed his eyes. _**It's not because of you…its really your memories…I keep seeing them whenever I'm in your mind…but I can't tell you that…not after you went through so much …both emotionally and physically…I really don't want to see it…There's also THAT thing inside you…**_

…

The school hallways were empty, quiet…deserted, but BK-201 continued strolling until she found her class, 2-B. Nobody was there, not even the teacher. The classroom was all dark so she reached over and switched on the lights.

"Empty…" She looked around. Everything's neat and organized. The black board is all clean. The desks were arranged in rows of 6 by 5 with one extra desk on the next row in the corner next to the windows. She went ahead and took a seat in that one. Kurama came on through her earbud.

"**Kid, we're early…aren't we, eh? It's 6:30…Geez…We could have gone later!" **He interrupted the silence.

_But I don't like being in crowded areas… _She thought to him as she put her head down in her arms on the desk.

"**H-Hey! You're sleeping right now?" **

"Hmmmm…" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Kurama sighed and laid down in his own virtual space inside her phone.

…

(1 hour later)

"Hey! I found the list!" shouted Mato as she's waving at her group of friends jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mato, you don't need to shout like that! We can totally see that from here, too!" Kagari shouted back.

"You shouldn't yell like that, too, Kagari" sighed Yomi shaking her head side to side.

Yuu giggled and left Yomi and Kagari. She went up beside Mato and searched the list for both her and her friends' names. After a while, Mato and Yuu jumped happily together. "We are all in class 2-B!"

"That's great! I don't have to be worried about missing Yomi!" Kagari smiled as she quickly glanced at Mato and snickered at her. Mato narrowed her eyes in return.

"Hey now…Could you guys stop doing that to each other?" Yomi scolded the both of them. "We are still here pretty early. Let's go check out the classroom!"

The girls went into the three-story building and up to the second floor. As they made their way through the hall, they saw the light left on in class 2-B.

"I guess we aren't the only ones that want to take a look at our new class!" Mato went ahead and ran inside the room. The others caught up to her.

"Honestly, the class looks the same like last years!" Kagari complained.

"Well, what did you expect?" Yomi noticed someone in one of the desks. "Who's that?"

"Where?"

"Over there in the way back. Is she sleeping?"

Yuu went up to her and gasp. "I know this person!" _She's the girl from before!_

"Who's she then?" Mato asked.

"I met her before during spring break…Hmmm…it's BK-something…though...I sort of think it's a weird name…" Yuu wondered.

"You can call me what you like…"

Everyone jumped in surprised. BK-201 slowly raised her head groggily pulling off her headphones.

"Ah! Sorry for waking you like that!" Yuu quickly apologized. The other girl just nodded her head.

Yomi took a peek at her phone "It's almost time for the entrance ceremony to start. We should start heading towards the gym."

"Wait! Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Mato turned towards Yuu "Yuu, didn't you tell me before that she's a friend of yours?"

"Well…" She started but Mato went on without her finishing.

"Ok then! I, the ace of the basketball club, am Kuroi Mato! The pretty girl in glasses is Takanashi Yomi." She walked up close to BK-201. "She's mine!" She whispered with a wink. "The blondie next to her is Kagari, my rival!"

"Ri-val?" BK-201 tilted her head in confusion.

"Rival…in LOVE!" Mato laughed. Yomi blushed while Kagari narrowed her eyes at her. "Annnd she, the great new manager of the basketball team, is-"

"Koutari-kun…" She finished.

"You know…you can just call me Yuu." Yuu pointed out.

BK-201 blinked at her for a few seconds. "Koutari-kun…" she decided.

Yuu giggled "Well if that's how you like to call me by, I'll let you!" she smiled. "So…what do you want us to call you by then?"

She thought for a while and sighed. "Just call me what you like…" She stood up from the desk. Mato twitched her eyes…she was somehow annoyed.

"You're certainly disorganized today." Kagari commented as she looked at BK-201's untucked uniform.

"I'll help you with that tie!" Yuu started untying her tie.

"The entrance ceremony should be starting up soon. If we don't hurry, we won't get our seats!"

"Just leave us here. We'll catch up! Save seats for us, ok?"

Mato and the others nodded and went off.

"What do you think of her? That girl?" Yomi asked "I think she's just really shy and quiet."

"I don't trust her…somewhat…" Mato narrowed her eyes "Didn't you look at her? She's so…empty-like…. I just think I don't like her…It's weird though…It's like…that feeling you get when you think that she's an enemy…"

"Is THAT what you think? Geez…what's this an anime? (a pun lol)" said Kagari "I just think she's...a bit on the creepy, strange side…I just think she's weird, too."

"Well, we could meet her again later and know her more. Yuu seems to like her" Yomi pointed out. "If she's Yuu's friend, then I think we should treat her as one too."

Mato reluctantly agreed and Kagari followed with a nod and a smile.

…

Yuu and BK-201 are now alone together.

"Don't worry!" Yuu assured her "The ceremony won't really start on time. This tie was hard right?"

She nodded.

"It was hard when I first did my tie by myself…even back then…" She thought about her time in middle school before she and Strength switched. No one ever helped her, not even her mom. She eventually learned how to do it herself through daily routine along with other things like cooking and doing her own laundry. She did it alone all while her mom hanged around with men in the living room. Yuu sighed until the girl brought her back with a few pats on her head.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You're sad…You don't need to be here with me…"

Yuu immediately shook her head. "N-No! That's not what I was thinking! It was totally something else!"

"Ok…"

She finished the tie but looked over her attire. "You're not going to tuck in the blouse or button up your uniform?"

"Ummmm…" BK-201 muttered nervously. She couldn't obviously tell her that she has a tail!

Yuu had an idea. "I'm guessing that you don't like being strapped by the uniform. Can you at least button the uniform? It will cover over the untucked blouse underneath." She smiled "It's also only for the entrance ceremony. Afterwards, you can unbutton it again. Ok?"

"K…" She sighed as she did what she was told holding in her tail even further than it has been already.

Her phone vibrated. A text from Kurama.

_**Hey! That ceremony is seriously starting! Get over there, eh!**_

"Let's go!" Yuu led the way as they both ran quickly towards the gym.

However, as they went in the gym, the rows of seats were already filled up with students. The principal started walking up on the podium. Yuu looked around and saw Mato and the others in the end of the row near the front. Yomi turned and met her gaze onto Yuu's. She quickly waved and silently mouthed "Sorry! We were forced to give up the spaces by the teachers!"

"It's ok! Don't worry about me!" She mouthed back though the noisy crowd.

The principal tapped on the mic, and the students quieted down. He's already starting his speech Yuu jumped and went for the empty seats in the back. "Hey, over here! Hurry!" She whispered quickly to the other girl.

"Welcome to Sakura Middle School! For those 2nd years and 3rd years, welcome back and I hope you all had a great break!" He announced proudly.

BK-201 nodded, and they both sat down quietly next to each other. After a while, she received another text from Kurama.

_**Here's the lyrics! You need them, eh?**_

Yuu tapped her on the shoulder. "No cellphones!" She warned quietly.

The other girl nodded and put her phone away. She already memorized it anyway…

Everyone stood up from their seats and prepared to sing the anthem.

(Ok, readers. Here's a note from me. There's two songs from where you could choose from. One is from the Japanese national anthem and the other is K-ON's anthem. Both are different. The second one I got from googling "Sakura school anthem"…or was it "Sakura middle school anthem?"…..something like that…Ok! Back to the story!)

(There's two versions but both are same translation…)

May your reign

Continue for a thousand, eight thousand generations,

Until the pebbles

Grow into boulders

Lush with moss

_**Poetic English translation by English professor Basil Hall Chamberlain:**_

Thousands of years of happy reign be thine;

Rule on, my lord, until what are pebbles now

By ages united to mighty rocks shall grow

Whose venerable sides the moss doth line.

Sakuragaoka Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka

I look up at the serene blue sky  
And realize a distant ideal  
And on the hill where fragrant cherry blossoms bloom  
Oh, encouraging friends gather on campus

At the bosom of an extended, beautiful peak  
Affectionate souls bring me up  
Carrying the dawning future on their shoulders and  
Oh, diligent friends gather on campus

Reflected on the clear water's surface  
A maiden's sincerity and high dreams  
Not forgetting to disperse to school  
Oh, promised friends gather on campus  
Oh, promised friends gather on campus

(I will post up links for the songs for those that actually want to hear it…since the English text is sort of weirdly translated.)

(At this point, I am seriously thinking why I'm going this deep…The songs were my sister's idea...T.T)

After the song finished, Yuu turned to BK-201 but she wasn't there anymore…

_Did she disappear in the middle of the song? _She looked around but couldn't find a single sign of her.

After the entrance ceremony closed, Yuu met up with the others. "Hey, Yuu. Where's that girl that was with you?" Yomi was looking around for her.

"See? I told you that there's something weird about her!" Mato stepped up to Yuu. "How do you even find her as a friend if she keeps acting…the way she is?"

Yuu didn't realize that her friends had different thoughts about BK-201. "I just…thought that she's a nice person…I mean she helped me back then-"

"She helped you ONCE" Mato sighed and gave her a pat on the back. "I just have a weird feeling from her…like a bad sign…a bad aura…that gut feelin-"

"Geez, I get it...Actually, Mato, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure. Yomi, Kagari, you guys can go on ahead!" They nodded and left. Yuu and Mato went to an empty hall.

"Mato…have you heard anything from Black Rock Shooter? Any visions at night? Anything?"

"Well, ever since that…" Mato was trying to think her words carefully to avoid mentioning Strength "you came back…here…this world. I never got anything from Black Rock Shooter…though I sometimes wonder what she's doing now…"

"Does Yomi know about Dead Master?"

"Uh-Uh, she never met her…or actually connected to her."

"Kagari?"

"Nope, same with her. Yuu, why you're asking this? It's sort of weird asking this cuzz…"

"It's because of Saya. Yesterday, I asked her if she's still communicating with Black Gold Saw…I just had a curious thought. She said the same thing you said. She's also not getting anything from her, and I was just wondering…why?"

"I really don't know why either…" Mato scratched her head. "Maybe, there's a reason for it…or maybe...-"

_(Ding Dong Dang Dong) (Ding Dong Dang Dong)_

"Ah! The bell! Yuu, we really have to go!" They both ran off to class.

_Is it because we have no need for otherselves? _Yuu silently thought to herself _I don't even have Strength anymore… _She shook the thought away and continued on.

* * *

Yuu and Mato barged into class panting. "Sorry! We are late!"

"It's ok! Sensei isn't here right now. Hurry up and take a seat! Mato, I saved a spot for you here." Yomi pointed to the seat to the right of her. Kagari was sitting next to her on the left. "Yuu, the seats were quickly filled up but there's a spot and it's still close to us. It's on the end over there on the row behind us." It was a seat next to Kagari…from the diagonal. They all sat in the 4th row while Yuu was left with the empty seat in the end in the 5th row. Yuu sighed.

"Sorry, Yuu!" Kagari apologized "We couldn't win against this guy." She pointed to the guy sitting next to her.

Yuu went over and sat down in the last seat. She looked around. In front of her sits a guy that Kagari pointed to earlier. To the right sits a long black haired girl, she waved at Yuu. She waved back. She turned around to see who was behind her until she realized that she was sleeping on her desk. She quickly recognized that this was the girl that disappeared earlier, BK-201.

"Hey…" She shook the girl awake. "Where were you before-"

"HOYAAHHHHHH!" The door was suddenly kicked open, and a pretty young woman jumped through it and landed at her podium. Everyone gaped in amazement and clapped. She has fairly long, light brown hair tied up in a ponytail, ending at just a little above her hips.

"Ehem" She cleared her throat to cease the claps. "I am Ninomiya Shizuku but please call me Shizuku-sensei~" She smiled and winked. "I am the new teacher your principal has talked about in his speech that probably none of you guys bothered to listen to!" Some students nodded in agreement and others giggled. "I will also be your homeroom teacher this year! Since this is all new to me, hang tight and we can go through the semesters together. Alright, I got a list of names here…and I'm guessing that you are all here. By the way, the seats you have chosen will be your permanent seats!"

Most of the students cheered happily while there were a few moans.

"Excuse me, Shizuku-sensei? Can I say something to the class first?" A girl in the row same as Yuu but on the other end rose her hand.

"Sure. Go on." She adjusted her glasses.

"Everyone! I'm Nakamura Hanako! I'm in charge of the kendo club. Where should I start?"

"Nakamura Hanako? Champion for junior kendo elite championships for 3 consecutive years in Osaka?"

"Yep! I just moved in here because of…stuff. Shizuku-sensei is also the supervisor for this club and also in charge of the self-protection program." Sensei nodded in agreement. "So, since this is the time to decide what clubs to join, please think about this one!"

"Shizuku-sensei, can you explain the self-protection program?" asked a student.

Sensei smiled and nodded "Sure! The program was brought into place this year after many cases of gang related activities for the last several months. It's to ensure safety of you students to know what to do when you encounter these people or even better, how to prevent meeting one."

"Shizuku-sensei…" Yuu turned around surprisingly to see BK-201 awake. "I think it's best if you give everyone a quick synopsis of the situation…like the Blue Squares and the Black Reaper…"

"That's a great idea…ah can you please remove your headphones?"

BK-201 nodded once and put them on her neck.

_I can't hear Kurama now…. _She sighed.

"Well, to begin with, the gang activity started around last year. A few vandalism and stuff like that. Several months ago, they started doing a series of kidnappings; mostly young women...Most were left unconscious. Some were…uhh…raped and few were murdered before their bodies were found. For example, last night, there was another kidnapping followed by an explosion in the Hiraga Tunnel in the Osaka area. This one was lucky to be unharmed. There are now police surveillances at night, but it's still pretty inefficient."

Yuu raised her hand "What about the Black Reaper?"

"I was just getting there….name?"

"I'm Koutari Yuu."

Shizuku-sensei widened her eyes but immediately dropped it. "Ah, yes. Yuu. Ok! The Black Reaper…also known as The Kuro Shinigami is a completely mysterious figure. We don't know whether he's a part of the gangs or not, but we know this. He's notoriously dangerous. He was involved in the Kyoto Blackout that happened during Spring break and other explosions in different areas. I was just thinking this, so I might as well share it with you all. He's getting more and more involved with the gangs as they do their kidnappings from time to time."

"Why do they kidnap people?" asked a random student.

"Now that…I don't know…though…" She turned around facing her back towards the students "they might be looking for someone…" she warned.

Everyone chatted with each other while Yuu was deep in thought.

_Looking for someone? Who? _Yuu shook her away from that thought and quickly thought of another thing. She turned around behind her.

"Ah, umm what club are you thinking of joining?" She asked.

BK-201 rested her head on her arms above her desk. "Kendo…" she answered.

Yuu sighed. She was hoping to recruit her for the team. "I guess it's pointless to tell you about basketball club huh?"

She just shrugged and went back to sleep.

…

After school…Basketball meeting…

"What? Yumina and Seiko are LEAVING?" shouted Kohata.

"Yea, Yumina is joining the volleyball and Seiko's joining the kendo club." said Mato.

"That's it!" she stomped her foot. "We have a mission! Get recruits! Drag those first years here if you have to!"

"Isn't that too much?" said Yuu

"Whoever doesn't find a recruit gets extra laps!"

Everyone moaned.

* * *

Shizuku's at her desk in the faculty room where other teachers are also doing their business. She had the student attendance and was just peering over it…especially two particular names: Koutari Yuu and BK-201.

"Hmmm…." She sighed deep in her own thoughts.

"Are you doing alright?" said the principal

Shizuku jumped and immediately put the attendance face-down on her desk. "Yes, of course!"

"How was your first day as teacher?"

"It was great! All the students are very-well behaved…well maybe except one. She keeps sleeping during class."  
"Who?"

"Ah, this one…" she pointed on the attendance sheet.

"Oh, the new kid…"

"She didn't want me to know her name for some reason…"

"She's probably just nervous. Give her some time. She said she was homeschooled before she registered." He walked away.

She peered at the name "BK-201" and narrowed her eyes at it. "I don't even think that's a foreign name..."

* * *

Later at night….

"**Playing with your toys that you picked up again?"**

BK-201 nodded as she surrounded herself with parts of guns and cases. She was taking a semi-auto rifle apart. "Barrel's broken…needs replacement…" she muttered. After taking the barrel apart, she created a new copy of the barrel from a manifestation of shadows.

"**That's still pretty cool every time I see you do that" amused Kurama.**

She nodded as she went over to another case. It had claws and other attachments. She picked up a four-pronged claw and attached it to the tip of her tail. She opened it and closed it to test the connection. Using her tail, she carefully put a tiny device inside the rifle's holt and sealed it.

"Done…" She murmured.

She cleaned up the room and put the fixed guns away in their cases.

"**It's still pretty hard to believe that you fixed all these by yourself despite knowing that you pick up most of these things at incident areas. Don't you get caught?"**

"No…I'm always quick about it…" Her stomach growled "Hungry…"

"**Oh! I found a recipe we can try! How about tempura?"**

"K…"

…

"Kurama, I'm going to out…"

"**Where? Going selling? Need me to go with you?"**

She shook her head. "The boundary….It's not like last time…just…-"

"**Fine then…just be careful and don't do anything stupid. That otherworld is an unstable place. I told you that before…"**

She nodded as she stepped out the door. Raising her hood over her head, she disappeared in a shadowy mist.

* * *

I know I know "WHAT?" The beginning part was supposed to be confusing...in a way...I'm telling you! you guys will be like "OHHHHHHHH!" after some chapters! Just hang tight with me. Most anime do this anyway...T.T

Those anthem songs were my sister's idea! Just sayin...You can either youtube them or I'll have them on links on my deviant art.

I might as well mention anime refs.:

~Black Rock Shooter TV

~Naruto

~Durarara!

~THERE IS NO DARKER THAN BLACK! (sorry guys)

more later...

I will seriously keep writing! I have this planned out...atleast the next couple of chapters...Next chapter will be up soon...just school's in the way...T.T

Ending theme: Osu!Stream Theme by Nekodex (especially near or after 50 seconds of it) Reason for this: It just matches...

Lil O dictionary: Japanese to English

Kuro Shinigami- Black Reaper

REVIEW OR COMMENT OR QUESTIONS!...I live on these reviews...especially because this is my first fan-fic...Check out my deviant art! It will have character data and some scenes drawn out from this. Link is on my bio. Like I said, might rewrite this chapter if I need to, but I be sure to point it out on the next chapter. kk Later!


	5. Ep 3: Objectives

Making up a name for this ep was hard..."Objectives"...T.T Names are hard...It even took me about three chapters to make up a title for this fan-fic!

***There's no Darker than Black Characters! Anything here that's like it is completely coincidence!* might reference...maybe...still thinkin...**

I did change one thing from the last ep..."Hazama"...I missed typed it, so it's deleted now~changed to "that place"

I actually finished this ep earlier than I expected...It's also enough to be an "episode."

I might...scrap the "one chapter=half-episodes" thing if I keep this up...

_Italics are for thoughts, news, and flashbacks_

**Bolded is for Kurama...**

Opening theme:

Shine Days by Girls Dead Monster

All anime references used belong to their original creators.

* * *

Wednesday, 2 days after first day of school, 11:00 P.M

(Yellow Scarves hideout in Ikebukuro)

(Old/ empty abandoned factory)

"The Blue Squares failed me too many times." said a teenage girl in the shadows. "I'll need more of you humans to assist me."

"Why the hell should we help you?" shouted Horada, leader of the Yellow Scarves. He attempted to loom over the mysterious lady and groped her breasts.

"Oh?" She slowly grabbed his wrist and wrenched it away breaking it. Horada howled in pain. "You want a reason?" She sneered with a seducing grin "How about this? Those who will follow me will live while those who don't will die~"

"Damn you!" shouted a member "Like hell we'll follow you-" He got cut off.

_(slice!)_ "Decapitate!"

Everyone gasped in horror as the head was cut clean from his shoulders falling to the floor in a splatter of blood. His body slumped to the floor after it.

"Anyone else?" the visitor snickered "This scythe is hungry for more blood! Hahahahaha!" She is a girl, also a teenage appearance, with long, jet-black hair and grey eyes. She wears a white collared dress shirt underneath a short, black trench coat, as well as black thigh-high stockings and black shoes. She licked the bloodied edge of her black scythe and smiled. "Human blood actually tastes good! Ne, Great Black Sword, can I neblade this one?"

The other girl scowled as she stepped out of the shadows. She has shoulder-length black hair and red-orange eyes. She wears a long, black sweatshirt with white stripes on the arms and a wide neck. She also wears black thigh-high stockings, a black scarf, and black armored boots. She has a mechanical sword strapped on her right shoulder.

"Death Scythe! I told you to call me Underworld Icicle!" She growled

"Ah, sorry sorry!" Death Scythe held up a hand apologetically "I just remembered that you changed it! Teehee~" she giggled.

"Just be quiet and eat that disgusting human!"

The Yellow Scarves scrambled away from the corpse as Death Scythe bent down and took a bite from the neck.

"Tch! So what do you want?" Horada narrowed his eyes at UnderWorld Icicle.

"I need you to find a girl." She said "Not just any girl, a very specific one." She held up two photos. One of them is a smiling girl with short pale pink hair with long side bangs. She also has pink eyes. The other photo is a boy with short black hair and orange eyes

"These are the photos of…people related to that girl we're looking for." She explained "You might as well break it down to these facts: short hair, around the same head shape, and…the nose…"

"Wait! How are we supposed to find her? For your information, Japan is a HUGE place!" A particular member pointed out. He has short laid down brown hair with a yellow scarf around his neck, as do others as well.

"Kida! Just don't piss off the chicks!" Horada reared up on him "Do you want to die?"

"Calm down, ya old geezer!" Underworld Icicle threw a sword between them and ice scattered where it landed. Both of them jumped away in time.

"He does have a great question. Now you all listen carefully" She took out a small device that looks like a regular smartphone, and it projected the map of Japan on the wall of the factory.

"I'll explain this in details. The girl we're looking for has that last name 'Koutari'. By searching her last name, we managed to narrow down the search around the world drastically. Three countries: USA, China and Japan. China's out since the 'Koutari' kid over there is a boy. In fact, all the results we had so far were boys. Japan was the last place we had; however, an outside interference has canceled out whatever searches we had. Making them completely useless. We couldn't track her since she hasn't…'awakened' yet. The only thing left is to actually go look for her. Before we were cut off, our search engines managed to track her last name in between 2 cities: Osaka, and Kyoto. The Blue Squares has already split up and searched Osaka. I want you Yellow Scarves to do whatever you need to find the girl. Watch out for the Black Reaper. He's a rogue that keeps getting in our way. I don't care what you do, google searches, looking around, asking other humans. Just find the girl."

"Why do you need her so much?"

"That's classified information. Any more questions?"

"Do you have any more leads like her parents or something? The descriptions you're giving us with those pictures are just way too broad."

"Her parents…Her father died…but he's too different from his daughters. Her mother is completely unknown to us since she's a human. That's why I'm splitting up the search between you and the Blue Squares. You start your search in Kyoto."  
"Hey Underworld Icicle, want an eye? It's your favorite part~" Death Scythe held up a bloody eye and shook it in her direction.

"It's too messy. I prefer either a cleaner one or just a soul neblade." She turned to Kida again. "We are out of options, too. If you don't want to help," She summoned up a large black sword almost three times her size and smiled. "I can kill you all here right now."

Kida and the others immediately agreed fearing the large sword.

"Why us?"

"Because…I heard from a certain handsome young man that the yellow scarves are the one of the most notorious groups in Japan! Ah" She continued "If you try to run away, I'll let Death Scythe kill you. She makes a bloody mess out of her victims" Death Scythe blushed as she heard that as a complement "Good Luck!"

Underworld Icicle dispersed away. Death Scythe finished her meal and left as well, giving out a wink before leaving.

"I guess we got to head to Kyoto then…"muttered Kida.

"Alright! Get yo cars and let's go!" shouted Horada.

_But... _Kida thought to himself _Handsome young man...could that be..._

…

In a room with a nice view of the whole city of Ikebukuro, a woman walked up to a desk in the end of the room. "Izaya, the Yellow Scarves are now on the move..." She informed.

"Ah...finally..." Izaya turned his chair to face his desk. He held out his arms to show off his personal board game which had a combination of Chess, Othello, and Shogi pieces on a Japanese Go board. "That Underworld Icicle was truly interesting...that other girl that was with her...also interesting..." He moved the queen and captured a shogi piece on the opponent's side. "The Black Reaper took out Ran Izumii...the once great leader of the mighty Blue Squares...and" He moved the queen piece to the side and captured a bishop. "Snake Eyes...gone~" He smiled. "and finally the Yellow Scarves are starting their debut! Humans...are really great!" He started laughing and enjoying himself. He found some more pieces and put them on the opponent's side of the board, particularly around the queen piece. "The game is now set. What will you do now, Black Reaper-chan?"

...

"What are we going to do then?" Death Scythe asked Underworld Icicle.

"We just have to wait…the General gave us orders…"

A hooded figure suddenly appeared next to Death Scythe and knelt down, lowering her head.

"Death-sama, I received a message from your sister, Black Devil Girl" she said monotonously.

"BK, Confirm Serial ID." Death Scythe ordered.

She stood up straight. "Serial ID: BK-404. Currently assigned to…Death Scythe"

"I thought she has her wireless communicator…Alright then, what's the message?"

"She says that she lost it during a capture mission in Kumogakure. She wants to know when you're coming home…"  
"Tell her I'll be home after tonight." She winked.

"Roger…" BK-404's tail blinked. "Message sent, Death-sama."

"Ah, Underworld Icicle, what about the S&M twins? Aren't they supposed to be helping?"

"Kali is back in the spirit world. He's obviously too noticeable here. Shizu is doing her own business here. BK-501!"

Another hooded figure appeared. "Yes..."

"Any word from the general?"

"None."  
"Any news?"

"The General and the other Apostles have successfully captured the 4-tails, Kokuo, and the 6-tails, Saiken."

"Great! You can go now. Get rid of the leftovers inside."  
"Yes…master…" She muttered and disappeared.

"We can't mess this up…our target is that Koutari girl…Our true objective is…Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki."

…

BK-501 bent down to the half-eaten corpse and snapped her fingers. In an instant, black fire engulfed the body, leaving no trace of it behind as it burned through the bones.

"Is this what I was made for? What is exactly my purpose?" BK-501 muttered under her breath.

…

_There are two worlds…The human world, Earth…and the spirit world, Hazama. Around a decade ago (Possibly more), a barrier formed between the two worlds. In the beginning, it was difficult to bypass it due to the millions of inhabitants defending it; however, as the years went by, the population of inhabitants has decreased greatly, enough for us to break through without being noticed._

_My current master is Underworld Icicle…also known as Great Black Sword. My serial ID is BK-501…I don't have a name like the other BK clones. Ah, need to explain that…I'm a BK clone, made artificially from somatic cells…mass-produced to do labor work and to be weapons when necessary. BK-clones that are created after model BK-400 also have abilities…some different from others…Mine is fire-manipulation…I control black flames...sizzle..._

_The supreme leader of our world…Him? I can't say anything bad about him…If I do, they'll kill me…He's that scary…Our purpose to exist is truly unknown to me. For others, it's "don't think, just follow orders." We are assigned to the General and the other Apostles…our main order from the supreme leader is to observe the Apostles. If they show any hint of betrayal, we're supposed to report and kill them afterwards…Our supreme leader is strict, but I'm guessing he has to be that way since our world is breaking apart…_

_I heard a strange story from one of the earlier models. It was about a BK clone…actually one of the first batches to be created. She was…strange…she stood out from others…she was different; however, after our previous supreme leader was assassinated, there was an order from the new rising supreme leader to begin the Neblade Project. All surviving BK clones from BK-1 to BK-300 were nebladed, dead. The strange part about this is that all the nebladed BK clones have files…except one, BK-201. She's supposed to be dead, but few rumors say she's still alive out there. Me? I believe she's alive out there. If she is, I pity her…She and her batch were tortured and experimented on before they were nebladed…She's also probably all alone out there…_

_I sort of want to meet her someday…_

* * *

As BK-201 stepped out of her portal, her clothes whooshed away revealing a black long cloak with a hood over her head. She found herself in a pink-tinted realm full of giant broken dolls and different colored blocks. She looked around…curious to see a world like this so distorted. After passing by a pile of blocks, she came across a huge pile of mechanical parts. There's 6 legs scattered, one huge wheel hanging by a stick in another pile, and a huge seat that looks like a chariot in the middle.

"Another different place...Though this one looks scrapped…" she muttered and sighed. _Well, I have nothing else to do…and I still have all night…_

She went over to the chariot and turned it over. Nodding since it's unbroken she started finding the other leg pieces scattered among the piles of toys. As she hopped to the top of the pile, she noticed a large red eye peering over her from the sky. "Black Gold Saw…" The eye in the sky closed and went away. BK-201 just shrugged and continued to drag a leg piece back to the chariot.

…

In a separate, grey-tinted area with an orange light in the sky, Strength was sitting on the edge of a fissure, hanging her legs in the air below her. She sighed heavily from boredom. "Meh…" She grabbed a rock with her human hands and threw them into the darkness below. "How long will this pit go…" she started to sing unenthusiastically. "The shadows of emptiness…Pools over the people of the past below…Oh how long this pit will go…" She shook her head wildly and scowled. "AH! What the hell am I doing this for?" She summoned her Ogre Arms and grabbed a huge boulder and lifted it up. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared.

"Just what do you think you doing?" said Black Gold Saw as she peered down on Strength from her eye in the sky.

Strength threw the boulder a great 30 feet away. "Nothing…" She panted. "Just…nothing…"

"Well, she's here."  
"Who?"

"Kuro! She's in Chariot's domain. Run along now. I already said before that I tell you when she's here. Bye!" The eye disappeared.

"What?!…and Chariot lives far away, too…(T.T)"

…

Chariot perched herself on a tower of blocks. "Hmm…I have an intruder…maybe this one can play with me!" She jumped down and grabbed her shield and sword. She raced towards the location of the intruder.

BK-201 finally gathered all the leg pieces to the chariot. She jumped to where the wheel was hanging and took it back to the other parts. _This is a chariot…isn't it? _She crossed her arms. _That means there should be two wheels…I only found one…That's not the only issue either…Based on the color schemes, the legs AND the wheels both belong on the chariot …but I need to know where exactly to attach them…_

She sighed in deep thought.

…

"I'm getting closer!" said Chariot excitedly, but she immediately stopped and gasped as she saw a hooded figure standing near a pile of parts. _That's Mary! What is she doing! _

She growled angrily "You…" She wheeled faster and faster towards the hooded figure raising her shield to ram her. "DON'T TOUCH MY MARY!"

Right before Chariot was about to bash her with the shield, BK-201 immediately dissipated taking the shield out of Chariot's hand, making her roll into the chariot within a blink of an eye. Chariot got up and wiped the dust off her dress. "Now where is she?" She growled. "She even stole my shield!"

_So this is the second wheel…. _She held up the wheel and examined it. _Wait…why was she holding this? Could she be?_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Chariot rushed over and lunged her sword at BK-201. She quickly blocked it with the shield.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She pushed her sword against the shield.

"Putting a puzzle together…" She said without a strain in her voice.

"Huh?" Chariot lowered her weapon and BK-201 leaned the shield on the chariot. "You mean you were fixing this?"

The hooded figure nodded. "But…" She muttered. "I sort of need to know where the pieces go…"

Chariot grinned and started jumping with glee. "Yay! I'll have Mary back again!"

A ringtone went off. BK-201 took out her phone. It was an alarm for school she set earlier. "I have to go…but I'll be back later…"

"Eh?" She moaned. She was really excited to have Mary alive again. "Fine then…bye bye!"

BK-201 nodded and dissipated in a dark shadowy mist.

"Wait…when's the next time she's be back?! EH? I also forgot to get her name! I bet she's a new otherself here!"

Strength pummeled through the piles of toys, leaving them flying everywhere. "I'm here! Where's she! I swear I heard something!" She panted.

Chariot jumped in surprise. "Strength, did you just run all the way here from your domain?"

"Ye-Yeah" She struggled to get some air for a while.

"Ah, were you looking for that black hooded person? She just left"

"WHAT? Kuro left? Dammit!" Strength punched the ground in rage, creating a large crater.

"Don't do that! You'll mess up my place!" Chariot scolded as she hit Strength's head with the hilt of her sword. "Who's Kuro by the way?"

Strength hissed in pain and rubbed her head. "That hurts! Geez... Kuro is just a temporary name that Black Gold Saw came up with for that hooded figure you probably just saw."

"Oh whatever, she's going to fix up my Mary when she comes back!"

_If she's doing that, she'll be back soon…right? _"Hey Chariot, mind if I hang around here for a bit? I really need to talk to Kuro."

"Sure~ Want some macaroons?" Chariot held up an orange macaroon in front of Strength, tempting her to try it.

"Please…no thanks…You're last one nearly killed me…" She urged to hold in her appetite as she remembers the last time Chariot gave her a snack.

"Hey! I told you that I was sorry anyway! I have always eaten the pretty colored ones that tasted good. No one told me that the brown macaroon tastes like shit!"

"Eh…." Strength moaned gripping her stomach. "I thought the flavor was chocolate, too…but it literally tasted like…shit…How do you even make these?!"  
"Well…I wonder…..I just think of a color and POOF! Like this, I'm thinking of orange…and…." An orange macaroon appeared in her hand. "This!" She took a bite. "Strength, don't worry! This one has that sweet orange flavor!"

Strength looked at the orange macaroon nervously and took a bite. "It does taste like orange! Thanks Chariot!"

"Welcome! Maybe I should get some for Dead Master, too…"

"Speaking of Dead Master, what's she doing now? I heard that her domain collapsed from Black Gold Saw."  
"Ah that!" Chariot finished her last macaroon. "Actually, it's amazing!"

"Eh?"

"Although her lair collapsed into a HUGE pit, there was another structure in it, like a cathedral! It's huge! There are also lots and lots of books!"

"And…how do you know all this?" Strength questioned her and smiled. "Stalking Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter again?"

"NO WAY!" Chariot's face blushed. "I was just checking on her since I felt the tremors all the way from here. Your place is full of sands and cliffs, so that's probably why you didn't feel any of it."

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I guess…"

_I'm so bored here…_

* * *

"Tadaima…" said BK-201 as she walked out of her shadowy portal.

"**Hey! You're back, eh?" said Kurama. **He appeared on the screen on her laptop. **"Gotta tell you something! It's about you…sort of in a way…"**

"What is it?" She started taking off her clothes.

"**I just sensed two signals in one spot, Ikebukuro."**

"Let me see the coding from the signals…"

"**I'll do it after you change…don't you feel anything when you strip yourself in front of me?"**

"Not really…Am I supposed to?" She put on her school uniform.

"**Umm…Whatever…flat chest…" **He projected a split screen on the wall, each screen containing different codings like DNA. **"See anything?"**

She finished putting on her blazer and thought for a while, quickly analyzing the sample of data in her head. She pointed to the left screen. "BK-404…" Then she pointed to the right screen. "BK-501…"

"**Just by looking at that…how do you know these signals anyway, eh?"**

"On the tip of their tails, there's a device, C3…It stands for Command, Control, and Communications. It is a tracking device to ensure that the BK clones do as they are ordered, keeping each other in contact. It controls them…well, only those that are clearly brainwashed by it. Most of them should already be controlled though…there's a possibility that there's a few who retain control of our mind and body. Their tails are also used to communicate with each other and to link each other for plans, strategies, and experience…etc…"

Kurama twitched one of his ears. **"Hey…aren't you a BK-clone? What about you?"**

"I'm a much older model…outdated…The C3 system wasn't installed until after model BK-300…To be even sure, I modified my own tail to my specs…"

"**Just now…It sounds like you're just referring yourself as an object…don't do that…It'll just hurt you more than you're hurting now."**

"What do you mean?" She asked emotionlessly. "I'm a failed product…trash…I would die if I hadn't had an objective…I don't have any reason to live…except one…" She faced Kurama, her eyes dark as night itself. "Protect Koutari Yuu. The last order from my previous master before he died..."

"**What the hell are you talking about?!" **Kurama yelled enraged at what his partner is saying.** "Someone who lives like that…That's just a shitty reason to live!"**

"Kurama…then how should I live?"

"**How should I know, eh? Live a life to be proud of! A life with no regrets! Moving o-"  
**"My life is already full of regrets…What part of my life should I be proud of? Kurama, before you asked me why I won't have any friends…The reason is…all of my friends…died…and was…all…my…fault…" She said solemnly clenching her fists. "I only live by commands left by my old master…The only reason I have for my existence..."

Kurama froze just by hearing what his partner just said. _**I knew this kid had some sort of issues in her past…but…this is beyond boundaries…This kid…no…Soul…**_

"**Let's just go to school…" **He finally said spiriting out and into her phone.

"No…you stay here…You wouldn't want to be with a person that's…'shit'" BK-201 tossed Kurama on the kitchen table and ran out the door.

"**Hey! WAIT! Dammit!" **He growled in frustration and sighed heavily. **"Well…It's partly my fault, too…However, there's no one…that can live being alone…"**

_**She needs to have a friend…eh?**_

* * *

Relax...I'm not making this a complete crossover...just references...And for the references, I'm not going along with their plot...just doesn't match. Ex: Durarara!

BK-clones...This was the original idea I came up with. BK-201. There's a total reason for this. It has a meaning...But this fan-fic is not connected to Darker than Black!

I let my sister read this and correct it...actually, she went 0.0 "What's next?!" I don't know, but that's her.

I might as well mention anime/manga refs.:

~Black Rock Shooter TV

~Naruto

~Durarara!

~BRS the GAME

~BRS Innocent Soul (Just an idea..)

more later...

School is just...right there! I'll keep chugging chapters!

Ending theme: Osu!Stream Theme by Nekodex (especially near or after 50 seconds of it) Reason for this: It just matches...

Lil O dictionary: Japanese to English

none...

REVIEW OR COMMENT OR QUESTIONS!...I live on these reviews...especially because this is my first fan-fic...Check out my deviant art! It will have character data and some scenes drawn out from this. Link is on my bio. Like I said, might rewrite this chapter if I need to, but I be sure to point it out on the next chapter. kk Later!


End file.
